Battling All
by Crazyarmywife
Summary: Someone has stolen Sookie, blocks Eric's side of the bond and made all belive she is dead until a young girl shows up looking for helpt to save her mother and kill those who have hurt her parents. Finally making it to Eric who is devestated and pissed off to find out Sookie is alive and they have a daughter, Can he save her before it is to late and who is behind all of this Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

I have been traveling for over two years, going from safe house to safe house that my mum had set up for us if things went bottom up. I just never dreamed she would not be able to escape with me. Where am I going you ask? Easy to find my father.

My mum told me many incredible stories about him, how brave and fierce he was, how he loved only a few, but those few he loved more than his life, power, or anything you could think of. I pray to every god I know that this is still true and he will rise to the occasion and save my mum.

I know your wondering why we were hiding out and mum had so many bolt holes and not with my father, truth is I do not know the whole story. I do know she did it to protect the both of us, my father and I that is. She gave up her true love and soul mate just so we both could live.

It was a struggle growing up and we had many close calls but we were okay and getting by until he found us. We still have not figured out how he did it yet or who betrayed us but that lead to my being here. It was simple cunning and my vampirism side coming out that I got away.

You see I am half vampire, a quarter fairy, and a quarter human. I am very quick and have learned battle and strategy from my father even if I have never met him and how to apply it from my fairy grandfather, even if he is dead.

I do not know how or why but when I sleep or meditate I can connect with them with out their knowledge and being vampirism I can absorb and learn quickly never forgetting.

I regress from my story, so let me start with how I got away. Stupid were, he just thought he could get the drop on me, dumb mutt. Hope he rests in hell with the rest of them because when I am done that is where all of those dirty dogs will be.

I finally arrived in Shreveport. This was the last location my father was at 15 years ago. That's right, age wise I am only 15, but I can pass for 18. Plus one of my many id's. states I'm 21.

I close my eyes to try and zone in on where he is or at least had been recently. Mum said he moves houses allot to stay safe. That is where she learned it from I guess.

Finally catching a faint trail I quickly turn left taking the interstate towards Monroe, but turned off in Minden. From there I ended up on a dirt road so decided to stop and run the rest of the way. I could stay hidden better that way and scope the house out before approaching. I was wanting to make sure that I was the only one around, I am sure the bastard has look outs for me stationed around my father just waiting for me to show up.

Little did they know they won't find me till I am ready. And once I am ready they will be dead. I watched the house till almost dark before approaching. I knew as old as my father was he would be awake in no less than 45 minutes. That meant that anyone around would leave to avoid detection. It would be hard to explain to him who they were waiting for, I am not sure if I can even convince him.

It took me less than a minutes to disarm the system along with the cameras and get into the house. I looked around some finding it dusty and look of unkempt creeping in. That was until I got to the master room where my father would be at day time rest. It looked like it had not been used for a few weeks. His scent was lingering still and there was a vase of dead sunflowers. This brought tears to my eyes because they were my mums favorite flower. She said it reminded her of the sun that she so missed.

Sighing I pulled myself away and back together, soon I could enact my plan and save her. But first I had to reach my father. Taking one of the many prepaid phones out of my pocket I placed it on his pillow. The only text on the phone was from me telling him we needed to talk and to contact me at the only number in the phone book.

Going into the study off the room I pushed the book shelf over and pulled the last out so I could get to the secret chamber behind them. It is like a vampire safe room with in the safe room. Going to the back wall and bending down just at knee level i ran my hand across the wall till i felt the slightest difference where I pushed it in to find a piece of paper and a code to the next house.

It took me three weeks to get to all the safe houses. i did not stop when i found his because i wanted him to know i knew them all and that i could and had been in them all.

At his resting place my message was just a little different than the others. I wanted to warn him of his watchers and see what he would do about them. if it was up to me I would kill them all.

Eric, we need to talk not in person yet as you have a couple of well placed spies and a group of wolves following you everywhere you go. If you go left of you property line then run counter clockwise you will come across six of them placed at the back of you resting area. i have watched them and you for two weeks now. two have even been in your quarters. they did not leave alive. You know the wolves lines and if you can not kill them I will. call me

i prayed that he listened and would do as i hoped he would. i longed to see my father and had much to learn from him. We just had little time to do that before i would be forced to make my move.

taking to the trees and enhancing my natural camouflage i waited and watched as my father confronted the wolves. It was easy kills and I was disappointed to see it handled so easy.

dropping from the trees silently behind my father i lifted my cover and met his steel eyes as he spun to attack.

I never dropped to an attack stance but simply stood there smiling at him. mum always said I got my love of a good fight from him. "going to attack the one who warned you" i goaded

"who are you and how did you get into my homes, how did you know of the wolves. Your very young yet" he said still defensive.

He had come face to face with a young girl who was not quiet human. She had long blond hair the color if his but a softer rounder face that held a small button nose showing she was still young, two of the bluest eyes he had seen since he had been turned. She reminded him of his human daughter. She was slender with small curves, she could not have been more than five three. But every muscle rippled as she moved with a fluid grace and stealth of a cat. She was amazing in all aspects yet there was no lust or attraction which baffled him. Not that he had been with any since his bonded had died, he refused to ever be close to another in that way.

"young I may be but I am a warrior, I have started and will finish killing every last of those monsters, then I am going after there creator and masters. As for names I have many." I told him and then flipped at the very last second that Pam attacked grabbing on to her as I did and coming down behind her with a stake placed right at her heart and a silver knife at her neck.

"none of that now, i would hate to kill you today sister." I whispered into her ear but keeping my eyes locked with my father.

" your no sister of mine" Pam hissed out but never even twitched as I kept her prisoner.

For Eric's surprise he seen Sookie in this girl now that se has said she was his but with that thought he dismissed it as false.

For Eric's part he was surprised and confused as to who this young one was. he had made no other children than Pam who was in danger of being killed or hurt. but he could say she had a skill set of one much older than him self as she moved so quick. much quicker than even him.

" you have my word we will not attack you this night, but please let my child go" Eric said and seen a flash of anger and sadness before the girl placed an indifferent mask on.

Tell me is this the reason you never looked for my mum or me. is she more important than your actual blood or bonded. Was she the one to take our place at your side or to break the bond you had with mum." i demanded in a cold tone and could not help but press my knife lightly to Pam's skin letting it burn just a little and smirked at her whimper.

"I do not know what your talking about, my child would have never hurt my bonded , they were friends. my bonded killed her self many years ago now." he said and I could here the pain and feel it in him.

"how can you be so stupid father, true bonded can not die as long as the other lives. the fact your standing here should tell you all you should have known all along" i hissed at him and slightly enjoyed watching him fall to his knees in pain as he realized what I said.

"you lie, I felt the bond break" he snarled in pain at me but stood up straight once more returning my glare.

"did you now, break or blocked. think about that for a while. we are about to have company, so when you figure it out call me. i have left many phones, one in each sleeping quarter, but if I lie then how did I know where to go and find the next and next and so on." I told him as I threw Pam at him and vanishing before his eyes.

I took the short way back to my car making sure none had come around it before approaching. I drove to my mums old home. I knew it was a high risk some one or many were watching for me, but I had no where else to go, I had finally ran out of bolt holes.

I had lost my temper tonight and played my hand to early. Now I would have to come up with a new plan to get my mum out safely and kill my fathers maker.

Eric pov

the girl was so young but fought like she was as old as i. her eyes held deep pain and fear but it was the connection that made me fear her. as soon as i saw her it was like a small trickle of my old bond with Sookie opened. it was the first time in 15 years i had even caught a faint trace of the bond and the pain that came with it felt as if i was being pulled in two. as she continued to speak of betrayal and spies the bond flared open and so many emotions flew threw me so quickly i could not grasp just one. but the most prevalent was pain. an bone deep agonizing pain that brought me to my knees.

none of the emotions were mine but i could not understand how they could be my bonded. she was dead. when she threw pam at me and seemingly disappeared into thin air i froze. she was part fae. she had called me father and spoke of Sookie as her mum. how could it be.

not even thirty seconds after she had left three vampires i did not know came into the clearing with a handful of weres. how she had known was just another question on the growing list.

"who are you?" Eric demanded

"we are nomads passing through the area looking for a coven member, she was taken a few weeks ago and we have been following her scent ever since. she is very young to this life and we fear will hurt her self or others if not found soon. have you by chance seen her. " the tallest male asked in a tone that made you think he was concerned and had Eric not been over a thousand years old he might have bought this story. but the concern was fake as was the story.

it had been the eyes and manner of which he had spoke that let him know it had not been true.

"no i have not seen such a young one, you did not tell me your names though, even as nomads you still have to register when you come into my area." Eric said taking in every detail and committing it to memory so he could have Compton trace them down and get back ground on them.

"pardon our lack of information as we did not know you were the sheriff here. let me introduce my travel companions and myself. To my left here is Ayden and his pets he said waving to the wares. then to my right is my brother ebhardt. my name is Cain. We are only passing through to find our coven member and shall not take much more of your time. but if you should see her would you please contact me, she is very frightened and i am sorry to say unstable so do proceed with caution." the other man told Eric who knew this would be the last person he would call when he saw this girl again. And in that moment he vowed to see her again to get the whole story and then he would decide on how to proceed.

but one thing he knew for sure was she was telling the truth and that his bonded was alive and he had failed her somehow.

Taking his anger out on the three vampires and the handful of weres he plotted and planned. the fight was easy and was just a little boring as the earlier one.

Storming into the house Eric ripped his clothes off to shower and change. laying his head on his arm he felt the bond fully for the first time in 15 years and started trying to open his side up.

He felt the pain, despair, loneliness but as he pushed his love and worry and need through it he could feel the relief and the over whelming love that was always sookie. the more he felt her the more over whelmed he became and just let the tears fall mixing with the water.

After a while he pushed calm and love through the bond and then all the hope he could muster. When he received love and determination back he knew it was time to act.

someone had done this to them. they had somehow blocked his bond to her, getting dressed he took the phone and called the girl who had left it.

It rang three times before I heard her voice "that was a bit quicker than I figured you would take. Is that because you believe me or do you just have more questions." Was what she said to me and I had to admire her cheek.

"Where is Sookie?" I demanded because she was all I really care about at this moment.

"I do not know, We were caught in Sweden, not far from your original homestead. The wards feel quickly and mum and I were caught. I was able to pop us away but just as we popped a were grabbed mum and ripped her from me. That was two years ago." She explained leaving me with more questions than answers.

"I need to know the whole story how did this happen and by whom so I can find her and bring her home. " I demanded.

"I will not be left out, this is my mum and I will be the one going after her, trust me you stand no chance without me. Either you agree to this or I hang up and you never see either of us again." She told me in a tone that left no doubt she meant what she said. But if what she believes is true and by some miracle she is my daughter then there is nothing I will not stop at to protect her.

"How can I promise to let you do this, I do not understand how this is real but as my child, blood child it is I who is suppose to protect. I have already failed at this once please do not ask me to allow this with out some type of information" I begged the child because my gut told me she was telling me the truth.

"Fine we need somewhere safe to meet as all your homes and businesses are being monitored, send Pam away for a week or two at the minimum. I will pop into Fangtasia at exactly 1 am be ready to travel light and fast we will not be able to stay one place long. " she told me before hanging up before I could ask something else which left me frustrated and pissed off.

"Pam" I called to her and knew she would come in minutes as she had been out cleaning up the mess from earlier. I could not understand why I had to separate from my child but it seemed that my blood child did not trust her as Sookie or I do.

"Master" Pam called from the door way.

I beacon her to my side before wrapping my arms around her. I could not remember the last time I had shown her affection but it had been awhile. I was proud to be her maker and to be able to have her loyalty and trust over the many long years.

"My child you do me proud and I do care for you above others for this reason, I must protect you by sending you away. I do not know what is happening but I do know Sookie is alive and I must get to her soon." I told her and she shook in my arms.

"Eric, please let me come, let me help. You know I am a good fighter and you may need me. What if it is a trap or trick, what if something happens and you fell." She cried into my chest.

"I will not fall dear one, but I will not put you in danger either I have lost to much already, my child, as your maker I command you to seek out the safe house we agree upon and stay no matter what until I call you" i commanded her and felt the sadness and fear but also acceptance as long ago we had talked that at any point in time it became to dangerous for her and I was worried about her protection then I would command her to a underground safe house that only I knew of and could only give directions to.

With a last look behind her she left and I knew I would not be able to breath till I received word she had made it safely and was locked down.

By five to one, i had a back pack with a change of clothes and my passport. Cash from my safe and then a handful of id's i could go by if needed.

So many questions were going through my head that I was sure I would be the first vampire to get a headache. I could feel Sookie and she was in pain, a lot of pain. I tried to pull it from her but that only seemed to increase the pain so I stopped trying.

At exactly one am I felt incredible pressure then a hand on my arm before I seen her face turn to shock then fear before she spun pulling a sword from her back as she went.

Now would be a good time to tell me how to get out of here because we have fae that arrived as I did. She hissed at me as I flanked her side also holding my sword at the ready. Once again I was amazed with this child she was in perfect stance and ready for battle with a hard smirk that showed her desire for this fight.

Behind the book case is a secret passage that leads about a mile from here to a abandon building that holds a car. I hissed back at her and she nodded that she heard and understood. I could see plans and strategies running through her head and knew with out a doubt she was mine. I just did not understand how.

"Go now I will meet you soon." She told me and I growled at her.

"Like hell I'm leaving you, now that I know you exist. Your mine" I growled out at her and seen slight shock before she chuckled a bit just as the fae broke the door with a ball of light. In the last fae war I had seen this before and knew how deadly they could be. As we battled together my child was spectacular and moved as smoothly as water. It amazed me but planted ice in my dead veins to wonder how she had became so good.

Just as i finished my last opponent i turned to my child who was taunting hers and popping around him slashing and hitting the much larger fae, when I felt a sword at my neck as my knees hit the ground.

"Enough, drop your sword Arya or your father dies. It was foolish to come here I knew to just wait eventually you would show." Niall said in his arrogant way.

"Touch him and your death will be slow and quiet full of pain. I after all have centuries grandfather" Arya spit at him not dropping her sword but only to square her shoulders preparing for the attack.

"Come now, let us end this all you have to do is agree to leave with me to fairy and take your rightful place. If you do, I will release your father to darken another night." Niall said as I could tell my child was struggling with the answer. She had only just found me and had already lost her mother.

I seen the hard glint take hold in her eyes but her body sagged as if she agreed. As she lowered her bloody sword to her side I wanted to growl. But was stopped as she locked her icy blue cold calculating eyes onto mine.

"Your right grandfather this needs to end now, but I will never give into you" she yelled as she threw her sword to me and popped at the same time only to reappear behind Niall as i caught the sword pulling it up and around to connect with his throwing him off balance as she brought my sword that i had dropped around and slicing through the princes neck beheading him as I brought my sword back down into his chest driving it all the was till the hilt. It had been a great move that had worked except we had not watched the fae who Arya had been fighting. He had popped behind her and had stabbed her in the back with a long knife.

Dropping the sword and body of the late prince I zip over to the fae and ripped his throat out with a rage I had never felt before as i roared out in anger.

Letting him drop I followed to my knees as I pulled my daughter into my arms looking over the fast spreading bloody wound and knew we had seconds to act. Biting into my wrist I poured my blood into the wound on her stomach until my wrist had closed and I bit into it again bringing the wrist to my daughters mouth. "Drink Arya, please drink" I begged her and felt the slightest pull on my wrist slowing quickly which scared me.

I heard the slight whisper before she went limp in my arms "your all mum said"

Now I never panic but something in me snapped and for the first time in my life both human and vampire I panicked. I have only just met my daughter and was now going to lose her because I failed to protect her.

So many thoughts filled my head and for the first time since Sookie had been taken I cried in despair.

Lifting her into my arms and holding her tight I slipped into the secret passage and paused only once the last door locked into place. We were in a safe room of sorts and until I gave the pass code for either way out to open it would not.

I sit on the bed that filled on side of the room and just held my daughter to me. I did not remember much from my human life but I did remember a song I would hum for my human children. Slowly, I started singing softly to her and continued till the sun took me. Those last moments before rest were the worst because I just knew she would die before I woke and these would be my last moments with her and also the last that I had linked to my dear sweat bonded. How would I ever face her if I failed to protect our daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya pov

Slowly I opened my eyes waiting for pain to hit me as it had before. It was so dark that it took my eyes minutes to adjust and then take in my surroundings. As I became more aware I panicked at the feel of arms holding me. Struggling I was finally able to free my self and flew to the other side of the room landing in a crouch position that would let me attack easily. It was then I realized that it had been my father who had been holding me and who was in full rest.

As I stood I took in the room and came to the conclusion we were in some type of safe room and there was a bed on the far side then a table that held a microwave and in the corner a refrigerator that I was hoping was stocked. After any major injury my vampiric side kicks in and demands blood for at least two weeks and little else. I will be unable to even try to keep human food down for a week. My apatite will match that of a new born and my emotions the same. I wondered only how long I have been asleep this time. After heating a few bags and sucking them down I felt less scared, trapped and annoyed and more centered. I moved closer to the bed feeling tired once again so I laid next to my father and zoned out. I did not sleep like others mainly I would zone out and let my mind wonder into others. Today, I wanted to find my mum and make sure she was still mainly okay. I knew that bastard like to hurt her and taunt her with the threat of rape of not only her self but me as well. I will enjoy killing him slowly for all he has done to her and my father.

As my mind opened, I searched for her for at least 15 min. I was almost to the point of panic when I felt her mental shields drop a bit and let me in. I could feel her relief as I replay my meeting with father and the fight with Niall, I was quick to reassure her I was fine and recovering. I felt her love for me and father it was always so over whelming and pure.

I scanned her thoughts even those she tried to hide from me. The more I saw the more pissed I got. Ocella had her chained with silver and had used a whip on her because she refused him again and had used her shield to hold him off even after he commanded her as her maker. He had changed her the night we had been caught so that she could not leave again.

She had open wounds which meant she had not fed in a while. I seen a boy not much older than me who snuck her in a small vile full of his blood which kept her strong enough to hold her shield mentally and physically but not heal the open wounds.

I hissed as I saw the area she was being held in. There was a window on the far wall that would allow light in making her have to use her fae magic to stay alive which would drain her of her strength hence the open wounds.

"Show me mum all of it, I can then try and heal some of it through our bond" I told her in a tone that she knew as my don't bullshit me tone. She always teased that I sounded just like my father when I used that tone.

"No Arya, you can help with the shield and send me strength mentally but no healing he would know and block our link, I would not last without it love" she told me and I had a hard time holding in my tears.

"I still have not figured out who is really behind all this. Ocella is getting directions from someone. One of the coven brothers told me. He over heard Ocella talking to a female who was telling him that it was time to move a head before anyone can figure it out and stop it. I questioned him a little more but all he could tell me is that Ocella told the house, war was coming and once we have won that they would have all they ever wanted. I am worried Arya. There is more wolf activity around and I swear I have seen a couple before in Shreveport. They have collars on and are being lead around as pets. The European vamps are joining up for protection and hiding underground taking their human families with them." Mum told me and I rubbed my head as it was starting to pound. When I used to much magic after being hurt or ill then it drains me quickly causing major hunger and fatigue with margarines.

"Just hold on for a bit longer please Mum and I will get you out of there. Father is with me now and we can plan together. Do you know where you are being held?" I asked my Mum.

"No Ocella has commanded none to tell me or even think of the place. I think we are in the forest somewhere because it rains allot and I hear many animals moving about. It smells of flowers and earth, that is all I know. You must hurry Arya as I do not know what is being planned. I hear Ocella coming so I must go but know I love you and tell Eric I am so very sorry and miss him much." My mum said then I felt her weak shield go up.

It worried me at how weak she was and so I concentrated on taking her pain and sending my strength. It seemed to be working as I felt hers tighten and her focus start on my self and father. That is how she over rode the makers command. Shear love and devotion to us always.

I could not see what was happening but when the first strike of pain started, I could not hold in the scream. I knew mum would never make a sound as she held it in fortifying her rage and hatred. I on the other hand could scream and growl in her pain and none could hear or see me.

I am not sure how long I laid there until I felt my father pull me to him using a wet cloth to wipe my tear soaked face and clammy neck and forehead.

"What is wrong my child, tell me how to fix this" Eric said softly with bloody tears down his face. It was killing him she was hurting so and he did not know why or how. He was even shocked she was alive and finally awake as it had been four days since the fight.

"Mum...pain...pull from" I managed to hiss out and he growl at that. While the bond was there it was still dull and unless his was as wide open as he could get it and he was submerged in it he could not feel Sookie.

"What can I do" he asked her as he held her close once again as he would a small child. He was trying to comfort her and help her anyway he could.

"Need blood, lots of blood" I groaned out at him and he did not hesitate as he bit into his wrist and pushed it into her mouth.

I pulled until it closed and then used my fangs to open it back up twice more before my thirst was sated and I felt the pain level out meaning Mum was also pulling from his strength.

I rested in his arms as he lifted me and carried me to the bed covering me up, before he zoomed over to the refrigerator and pulled a hand full of bags out heating them for him self.

Only returning to my side once he was full. "So I guess a talk is in order now. I know your my daughter and are called Arya. But I do not understand anything else nor what just happened." He told me taking my hand.

"My name is Arya Lyanna of the Northman. Born to Sookie, soul bonded of the Northman, also known as Eric. I do not know why she did not tell you or why we were on the run for so long. She told me many times she would explain when I was older but just know she did it to keep you and I alive. Someone sent Ocella after us. He found her leaving the house one night to come see you. He told her if she would leave with him he would not kill you in front of her after he had ordered you to hurt Mum. She said she panicked and went to Niall for help. At first he set her up with funding and safe houses, until he found out about me. She was worried he would take me away from here to fairy and she would not be able to follow, so she took off on our own. I grew fast and have many abilities from both fae and vampire. So we trained all we could to fight and had a plan. I was to change her next year when I reached full maturity. We found out the hard way that I could do this as one of my meals came back and attacked us." I told him pausing to clinch my jaw as another wave of pain washed over me and I resent all the strength I had to my Mum.

"What is it child" My father asked.

"I can cross the bond with Mum and talk to her, feel her good or bad, and heal her some what. She is weak and the only way he has not touched her sexually yet is her physical shield. It does not stop the torture though. So I am taking her pain and sending my strength so she can keep holding him off." I told him and he sighed.

"Can I do anything to help" Eric asked feeling like he was letting Sookie and his daughter down once again. The thought of having a daughter had finally sunk in and he had adjusted to it while she was still out.

Some reason the gods gave him another chance with having children and he was determined to not fail her like he had his other children. Arya reminded him so much of his first daughter, all the way down to the eyes, the bold spirit and the fighting. However Arya, had something his other daughter did not. That was his total devoted love.

He was free to protect her and spoil her once this was over. To train her and to openly love her. Before it was not proper a father caring for the children and even less taking notice of a girl child.

"Make sure we save Mum and end whatever is coming is all you can do. O, add make sure there is plenty of blood on hand because I drink more than a new vampire when I am hurt or sick." She told him and he nodded to her he understood.

"Well lets finish your tell and see if we can figure all this out and rescue your Mum." Eric said and she smiles as he took her hand into his large one.

So over the next two hours the two of them dissected every move Sookie and her had made that Arya could remember, every thought exchange with her mum and others she had had.

Frustratingly, neither could find the link between Niall and Ocella, she had just known he was against them a took action. The only thing the two agreed on was calling allies of Eric and sending them to ground until the call to war was sounded.

Eric Pov

First thing he had to do was make a list of allies he could call on. Also he needed to warn them of the coming danger while Arya and him made there way to New Orleans. He needed to start tracking Ocella's movements in the last ten years.

That meant he would have to contact Bill Compton and get him to use his computer system. It also opened Arya up for someone to find if they are not careful. There two identities that he had not used since he first left his maker and it was the only one that Ocella had not found him. At least that he knew of.

He also made a mental note to call and check on Pam and to tell her to start warning allies she knew.

"Well lets get moving we have enough time to get out of Shreveport and make it to a home not easily found as it is listed in an alias that has not been attached to me before and have kept that way in case I needed a bolt hole quickly." Eric told her as he lifted her and as she huffed and struggled to get down he smirked and held her tighter.

"I can walk" Arya told her father.

"Yes, I do know that you could walk, but your tired and in pain, the least I can do for my child is carry her while she is helping my bonded." He told me and saw her roll her eyes but kept quiet.

It took him only a few minutes to get to the hidden car and us to be speeding out of the city. It would have been much quicker had I just been able to pop us but the fae would be on the look out for my magic. They would want revenge for the death of their high prince.

"So tell me about you and Mum" Arya asked as her father drove.

So he did everything from the beginning to when she disappeared. She could feel the love pour off of him but also the weariness and loneliness.

She knew that the only chance they had was if she was able to kill Ocella. "I need more training, I need to become as lethal and as strong as you" Arya told him and seen the surprise cross his pale face.

"You already are lethal and almost as fast. Your sword use is good and the way you pop around is confusing to your opponent. You managed to kill a 5000 year old Fae prince. Who could be more of a challenger than him" Eric asked his daughter worried about her answer. He had not lied she was an amazing fighter.

"Ocella" was what she said and Eric tensed. His maker was pure demon. He was ruthless and quick, there was nothing he would not do to win.

"No," Eric said immediately and watched the girl tense and prepare for a battle. So much like her mother he thought with a soft smile.

"You can not tell me no, who do you think you are, I can and have taken care of my self for years. That bastard is why I am not with my mother right now, so do not tell me no." Arya hissed at him and sent a deadly glare his way that rivaled his own.

"No, daughter you will not be fighting him. I can not lose your mother or you again. Once we find them and have a solid plan, then it will be I who finishes him" Eric told his daughter knowing that it was almost an absolute death sentence for him. However, he would finish it so his bonded was safe and free and his daughter was protected and would have less blood on her hands. He did not want her to become as bitter and disillusioned as he had before he met her mother.

"And just how do you plan on getting around the makers command, you will have no choice but to follow his orders. I do not have that issue." Arya spat at me and I sighed knowing she had brought you am excellent point.

"Your mother does it, you know how she does so can train me. I will in return help you become faster and more efficient in your moves" I told my daughter who huffed and looked out into the dark sky.

It was almost light out when we pulled i to our safe house and entered it. I punched in the code to bring down the reinforced steal over the windows and doors. It would keep any day time sups out and I would ensure the night time ones as well.

"So what's the first move father" Arya said and the feeling that spread in me was shear pleasure and happiness.

"Contact allies and send them to ground, there is only a few that I will personally contact. They then will contact their children and so on." I told her and she nodded before wondering off into the kitchen, I assumed to heat her some blood.

Sitting at my desk I pulled a new cell phone out of the package and activated it. Then I dialed a number that I had thought about calling earlier. She was one of the very few friends I had made over the years and knew in a situation like this she would be the first to help.

"What has happened, you have never called this number before" she demanded as a hello.

"War is coming, I only have a few facts but you need to go to ground and put the call out" I told her and listen as she yelled to her mate and bonded to activate the war call and lock down.

"Meet me in Malta" she said and hung up.

"Who was that" Arya asked as she walked back in with a large glass of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

"We do not have time right now to cover all of my history, she is a woman from my very distant past who will help us. I have not spoken to her in almost 700 years." I told my daughter who I could see frustration and anger in her eyes as she listened.

"So a girl friend then, why would you call some whore to help us even if you had not spoken to her in 700 years, we do not need that kind of help. Do you know how often Mum cried knowing you were with others while we were on the run. Do you know what it was like for her to feel you through the bond but not be able to see or talk to you." Arya yelled at her father standing as she did.

"Sit down now and control your self daughter." Eric snapped at her and with a stunned look gracing her face she plopped down into the chair.

"I am not sorry I snapped at you, you need to learn to control your temper and emotions if not I fear we will lose this war and with it your mother. Not every woman you are going to see me talking to I've slept with. I have not been with anyone since your mother and I got together nor since she left. Now I have minutes till the sun takes me. Do not leave the house, there is plenty of blood in the frig and try and get some rest daughter." Eric told her before rising and walking to her pulling her up and into a hug before kissing her forehead and then leaving to his day chamber.

Arya stood stunned watching her fathers back as he went to his room. No one had ever talked to her that way, nor been so blunt with her. She knew she was being hard on him but he had not grew up feeling her mothers emotions or hearing her thoughts about this man.

Sitting down she sighted. She knew what he said was true, she had always let her emotions get the better of her and often upsetting her mother because of it.

But sometimes it was so hard to hold it all in when she felt everyone else's emotions as well. It was like being pounded at from all sides.

I had just finished rinsing my glass out when a blinding pain flashed through me and the I heard a pop behind me.

Spinning and taking a defensive posture my eyes met the dark blue of my cousin. He was my Mum's cousins son, Hunter. He was bleeding from his lip and a deep cut above his eye. He also had cuts and bruises down his arms and what she could see of the rest of his body.

I rushed to him as he sank to the ground taking in deep breaths.

"What in the hell happened to you" Arya demanded. As she started healing what she could. She did not have full control over her healing yet and would not until she was of age and her power regulated out. Right now it fluctuated.

"It's all out war in Faery, there is not even a side, it is everyone for them selves. Jon, Luke and I got as many kids out as we could. There is some that are really hurt and we need your help." He told me and my heart sunk. This was my fault for killing Niall.

Making a snap decisions I stood pulling him up with me. "Go bring them here, I have to warn my father. Go now Hunter"

I ran to my fathers room hoping I could wake him enough he would listen. It took me three tries using my magic to get him to wake.

"What is it daughter?" Eric asked slowly. He was still feeling the effects of the sun.

"Do not leave your room until I come to you, promise me father. There are fae children here. Promise, I will explain tonight" I told him and he nodded and slipped back into the dead.

I closed and blocked his door with Hunters help as the first group arrived. In all there was forty kids many with server injuries.

"We have to keep looking for more survivors we will only bring the children here, do you know some where safe to take the adults." Luke asked as he wiped my tears away.

"Take them to this address it is my fathers and should be safe for the time being, the activation code is 0879. I will also need supplies if you can get them for me. Stay safe and watch out for Jon and Hunter." I told him and he hugged me close.

"Do not worry Arya, they will be fine. We will check in once were done and we can decide what to do about Faery. You and Hunter are the rightful rulers now. We just have to stop this fighting first." Luke told me before he, Jon and Hunter popped out again.

We had five rooms left in the house so I set them up according to severity of the child. Most were so scared and many where young, not reaching six summers yet.

I used my magic mixed with fae dust and my blood to heal the worst ones and then just magic for the others as I was needing blood to. By the time Hunter and Luke was back I was exhausted and my magic almost spent.

"What are you doing trying to kill your self, you know your limits Arya, so why push them?" Hunter asked before lighting his hands and running them over my body until I felt a little better.

"I had to save them, how are the adults, how many live of ours. What happened?" I asked eyeing both boys who looked better since someone had healed them before they can back.

"We were in the conference hall discussing the best way to instate you and Hunter as high prince and princess of Faery when we heard a loud blast and felt the castle shake. We had already moved all of ours into the protective walls of the palace." Luke started

"I gave the order to start opening the portal to the earth realm to send the families through. I told them to quickly collect the children and elderly and they would be first through. Just as we got it full open another blast hit taking out the north wall at the same time the water fae and demons entered the west wing where many children were at. We all popped there and fought them as Kendra's group popped the injured children to the portal shoving them through before coming back for more. It was mass confusion cousin. None of the protective barriers we had in place held long. Niall disabled them when he left to come after you. We were able to block his minions return for now." Hunter continued.

"By the time we had pushed the water fae back we had lost many, we were just not ready for that kind of an attack. We need a strong plan of attack now. It will have to be quick and planned just right or we will lose it all." Luke finished and I could not help the tears that fell at the thought of so many dead.

"Well I found my father and he is going to help us. He has some allies, we need to figure out a way to get in touch with the European covens, they have went to ground even taking their human families with them so it must be getting bad over there." I told them and both nodded looking a little more hopeful.

"For now we hide our people in this realm until we get a chance to get Faery back under our control. Now, I am out of fae dust. I passed out before I could collect it at the club. I had popped in to get father when Niall and his men ambushed me. Father and I killed them all so if we can get in there it should be enough to replenish our stock. We will heal the children here then take them to the orphanage we set up for this case. With the witches help it should have safe enough wards. Can you think of anything else we will need to do right now." I asked them and watch them both look at each other before looking back to me shaking there heads no.

"I am going to fetch Breana to go get food and other supplies for you, then Hunter and I will bring them back. Afterwards we will start moving the adults into homes we have set up and start shielding their spark to hide them. Do you need anything right now?" Luke asked while we all stood.

"More blood, at the rate I am drinking it and using my magic I am going to need trice what we have. After you bring my supplies, wait till I call you to come back. Father will be up soon and I see a very unpleasant talk coming as I left the last two years out last night when I told him about my life. I fear he will be more than a little pissed off." I told them and both nodded before hugging me close and kissing my cheek before popping away.

It was a good thing I needed very little sleep because at this rate I would get none I thought as I got up to start cooking dinner and changing bandages.

I managed to get the children feed and in bed before my father woke. I am not sure how I managed it all other than the children were hurt, scared, and exhausted from the day, so went to bed with little problem.

As I felt my father start to wake I slipped into his room with a large glass of blood for us both and sat next to his bed in a chair.

It broke my heart when he was on the cusp of sleep and he called out for my Mum with bloody tears leaking out of his eyes. I knew one of our first moves would be to rescue her and I think I had a way to do it. I had not brought it up yet because I would need to work out all the details.

As he set up I pretended to not see him wipe his eyes and simply held out the glass of blood to him.

After taking a large drink he looked at me with critical eyes before saying "did you rest at all daughter, you look worse than when I went to rest for the day. Are you well?"

"It has been a trying day and much has happened. I fear you will be very angry with me once we get into things. All I ask is for you to listen to everything because I really need your help and guidance father." I started and seen him tense turning to face me completely. His legs resting over the side of the bed and his arms coming to cross over his chest.

"No matter what you have my help and I will do what I can to Guide you as your still young, but it is time for you to be honest and tell me everything you have left out and an good place to start would be with the fae you have here now sleeping down the hall." He told me in a tone that meant I better listen or suffer the co sequences.

"It is a long tale, but as to the fae here it is forty very injured very young children. Faery is in a state of war and they were attacked. My cousin and two friends who will help us, brought them here for me to heal. The adult fae are being moved to safe homes we have set up the last couple years in case something happened." I told him and seen his eyes narrow.

"What do you mean state of war and how are they here Niall closed the portals at the end of the last fae war. Your mother was very hurt at that time." He demanded.

"Two years ago Mum and I were contacted by my cousin Hunter. He is the son of Hadley. He wanted to help us because he had come across some information concerning us. Mum was so happy to have found Hunter and she eagerly accepted his help. With him came two others. Jon is our fae cousin but does not hold a place in line for throne like Hunter and I. Mum lost her claim when she became vampire. They helped train me and helped me learn to use my powers." I told him before draining my glass.

"What is this information he found and how do you know he is not why you were found." Eric asked me.

"Niall knew that mum would never leave you and did not want children, do not worry she explained why and I understand and knows she loves me more than life. Anyway he decided that any child even half vampire would work for a new heir and needed a girl child to marry off to Hunter. You see he did this with Hunter's mother also. He used a spell the fae use to help them get pregnant when they are ready on mum. No matter who she would have been with, vampire or not. She would end up pregnant. " I told him and watch the rage cross his face as he stood to pace the room.

"What else daughter" he bit out and I sighed.

"The plan was to kidnap me once I was born and raise me then marry me to Hunter. This would have made a full blood fae heir, at which time he was going to kill us and take the baby. In this realm he was going to make it look as if your enemies had took me so that you and Mum would be killed. However, before I was born Ocella showed up and Mum panicked went to Niall to hide us. She let slip once that she had over heard a conversation and that is why she fled while still pregnant with me from Niall." I told him as he set back down thinking things through once again.

"Then what happened after you were found." he asked and I knew this was where he was going to get pissed.

"When I popped away somehow Niall found me. He put iron on me which burned my skin and took me back to Faery. I was kept in chains for three months. During this time Hunter and the others were looking for me. They felt our wards fall and we had agreed on a place to meet. When mum and I did not show they freaked. They started searching everywhere for us. I was being held in the dungeon and he thought being brainwashed. I have seemed to have inherited mums shield to glamour. I pretended and plotted. I knew if I played my part well enough he would eventually let my cousin know where I was. It worked, for the next two months Hunter and I plotted my escape and our eventual murder of Niall. It was the only way we would be free. Hunter, Luke, and Jon raised a small army to help us. I was the bait to get Niall to leave Faery so he could be killed." I told my now full pissed off vampire father.

"Why did you not come straight to me 15months ago then. What is your grand plan and how do you plan to accomplish this. Did you even think how we would feel if you would have been killed, or worse captured again. I would have never found you or knew your mother was still alive. Did you even consider that you four would need something more than a small army of fae. Look what has happened, open war, children killed and severely hurt. This is not a game Arya." He raged at me and I hung my head in shame. I knew all this and it was why I finally sot him out. We were way in over our heads.

"It seemed all good at the time, we over took Faery, got mum back and lead the fae into a new era. Then reality hit and we realized we needed help and lots of it. So I came to this Realm knowing Niall would follow. He would wait close to you because you are all I had left to turn to. I waited and trained with Luke and our master Zander. Hunter and I studied all we could and traced as much as we could on everyone. We set up safe homes and an orphanage with the best wards Niall's money could buy so our people would be safe till we could fight. When it was all in place I made my move and found you. I knew there was going to be a fight but had hoped to put it off until you had a chance to go over our plans and help me prepare. I screwed up and dropped my guard when I came to get you, now hundreds are dead or hurt. They have no homes and Mum is still prisoner. I know we messed up." I finished as I broke down into tears. I just wanted a do over or my mum to hold me and tell me all will be fine.

"Hush now child, while I can not fix what has happen we can move forward and find a way out of it. But this is a lesson you need to learn. You can not accomplish something so huge with out experience and help from others. You four are to young and narrow minded. It takes many hundreds of years to learn the fine art of war. Now my daughter, we must plan and see what needs to be done. Are your friends here also?" He held me tightly as he spoke and it helped more than he will ever know.

"No, I told them to wait till my call to come back. I did not know how you would react to what has happened." I told him and he nodded before standing me on my feet.

"Well lets call them and then see what we can figure out. This has to all tie together somehow. Key is to find it because that will be how we win this war. But Arya no more secrets." He told me before slipping from the room and then bringing me another glass of blood while I called Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did it go" Hunter asked me as I sniffed into the phone.

"He is very angry with me but he is holding it in, just like before when I told him my history. I do not understand why he is holding it in though. You do not think it is because he could hurt me do you?" I asked slightly fearful. I did not want to believe my father could hurt me but I could not understand his feelings either.

There was such a mix, he was raging inside but there was love, pride, massive amount of guilt and sadness and fear. When I told him my story the other night I felt the rage slowly taking hold but he seemed nothing but calm and supportive. Then tonight that rage intensified ten fold making it hard for me to block it from affecting me. The feeling of his disappointment and the gripping fear was what had made me finally break down and cry.

"Arya, if I thought he would hurt you, I would never had let you go alone. He is vampire they feel so much more than the normal. You understand just a little being half. Your father loves you, he is angry for many reason though and you need to ask him about them. I think he is holding in his feelings to protect you and to let him use them in this fight that is coming. However, these are things you need to talk to him about. Now how is his reaction the children?" Hunter asked me.

"O, I did not even think about that, shoot, I better go find out before you come. How long till you will be here?" I asked him feeling a little panicked because I keep missing things. If I keep screwing up I would cost us all of our lives.

After saying goodbye and hanging up, I walked out of my fathers room to see him standing at the kitchen window with a very sad expression.

"Um, father can I ask you something?" I asked quietly standing just behind him.

Turning he nodded his head "Arya you can always talk to me about anything. While I will never lie to you there will be some things I will just not be able to answer, but I will always try." He told me.

"How are you handling the smell of fae? I forgot it affects vampires badly." I asked him quietly.

"They are young children, the blood lust does not bother me because they do not have a powerful allure of smell yet. That comes with maturity, they smell allot like you and your mother. I wonder why that is, I have smelled fae before and even as children they smelt sweeter." He said and I relaxed some knowing he was fine.

"That is because they are Halflings. No full Fae have been born since Jon and he is over a hundred. When Niall blocked the portal it also stopped half Fae being born so our numbers dropped dramatically. So instead of opening the portal again Niall would send out his men to bread with human females. Once the baby was born he would go collect them and bring them back to Faery. All these child were essentially kidnap from there mothers. There are more children in Faery but we could not get through the nursery wards." I told him and again felt a rage in him that was burning white hot.

"Why do you keep your rage inside like you do?" I asked just above a whisper.

"I learned many centuries ago to control my emotions. Also I do not want to scare you. There is a time coming that certain people will feel this rage until then I use it to keep me on track and plot our revenge." He told me and I tried to understand and I knew his comments from earlier on controlling my emotions was again what he was telling me. However, I have always been emotional.

"So are you going to be okay when the others come? Jon is the only full fae but he can block his scent. Luke is half fae and demon. Hunter is a Halfling, like the children here." I told him.

"Then I should be fine. I used to be around Claudine before she was killed without to much problem. She was your mother's fairy god mother." He told me and I nodded. She was one of those who came to me in rest. She gave me the history of Faery and lessons on proper princess procedure.

"Good, they should be here with in a hour hours. They were just moving the last of the adults, then they have to collect the fairy dust from your club so we can finish healing the children." I told him and felt confusion come off him.

"What is fairy dust and why would it be at my club. What if it is a trap and your friends are caught. If I understood you Hunter and you are now the once taking the throne." He asked me and I nodded.

"Yes we are and will do if we can finish this war quickly if not there maybe be nothing to rule over. The fairy dust comes from our dead. When a full fae dies their body comes fairy dust. We need this to heal, make certain spells work and to keep the wards going in Faery. As you can imagine Niall being so old would have great power in his dust. I used all I had on the kids and it was not enough a couple are still critical and I do not know if they will make it." I told my father who surprised me when he cut his wrist holding it over a cup letting a good amount flow into it.

"Give each of the critical a drop two at most of my blood it will heal them then you drink the rest. I can see how weak you still are, we need to get you to full strength so we can plan our next move and make our way to Malta to meet AnaIsis. She is who I was on the phone with. She is a lot older than I. Her mate is also very old, they have many connections in the old worlds and will be able to help find out where Ocella is holding your mother." He told me as he handed me the glass.

Smiling I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist thanking him. It felt so good having him hug me back. I felt safe and loved for the first time since before my mum had been caught. I was reluctant to let him go but knew I had to take care of the children before anything came up.

I had just finished the rest of the blood when I heard a pop and ran to the kitchen where I seen my father in a defensive crouch and my cousin and two friends watching him closely.

"Father, let me introduce you to my cousin Hunter, next to him is Luke and last is Jon, guys this is my father The Northman, but you can call him Eric." I introduced and all four bowed there heads in respect to each other. Then I was surprised when Jon and Luke turned and bowed deep to me with a muffled princess.

"Well let us sit and start figuring this whole mess out. I have brought all our files on everyone we even thought could be working with Niall or Ocella. We also have all the key players in every realm and all vampires that is in Compton's database and ones also in Niall's office." Luke said laying out a huge stack of files on the table.

"First we need to discuss your roles in this war, we also need an update on Faery, what is your numbers at and the enemies. We also need to figure out how to get the rest of the Halflings out of Faery before they are killed. Now I do not mean to offend any of you but your all very young. War is brutal and with out learning how to maneuver through it all, you will lose. I will guide you all but I demand respect and 100 percent compliance. To be a good ruler you must do what is right not easy. You have a duty to protect your people and to rule fairly. You can not demand loyalty, you must earn it through deeds. Never ask someone else to do something you would not do and always carry out a sentence your self." Eric tutored us and we all sit up a little straighter.

"Jon was able to sneak into the palace it seems the water Fae have taken it over. The nursery wards are still holding, but we do not know for how much longer. It seems Ankou is in charge and has issued a creed that all portals be sealed and all fae submit to a blood status test. If found lacking I do not know what he will do." Hunter said and my father nodded as he set out a paper that he had a circle labeled Faery and placed a piece with Ankou's name on it.

"This is our first player, who is he. We gather all information on him. Family, contacts, his commanders and so on. Now we can not cancel out Niall just because he is dead. We still need to find his link in all of this. Once we have then we cut it showing he has died. Now have you reached out to the other realms?" My father counseled us.

"We have, Luke went to the demon's since his mother was one. They have refused help and rejected Luke as one of them." I told my father quietly as I took Luke's hand to comfort him. He did not know either parent having been taken and raised in the nursery at the palace.

"How is it your half demon, they normally are very selective with who is aloud to have children even full demon. I have never heard of a woman having permission outside of the race." Eric asked suspiciously.

"Niall, he was looking for a way to straighten the bloodlines. He had my mum kidnapped and raped until she got pregnant with me. Once I was born I was put in the nursery and have never seen my mum again. I do not even know if she is still alive. I have always been a little rebellious so he decided that all demon children would be hard to handle and got rid of the others. My master Zander took me from the palace when I was three summers and hid me from harm." Luke told Eric who had stood in his rage.

For once he was showing it. Not that we were understanding the old language he was saying but the point was clear he was pissed.

It took a while for him to calm down some. "Well first things first, we get the rest of the children out of Faery, while we are doing this Luke and Arya will sneak into Niall's offices and retrieve all his files. How many do you have that can help us? And is there some way we can contact those left in Faery who is going to be found lacking in blood and get them out at the same time as the children? Finally, what do we do once the portals are sealed?" My father asked us.

"It think if we could take a younger one with us they should be able to pass the wards and bring the other children out of the nursery, right now we have 8 at our disposal all others are recovering. Other than going house to house in Faery I have no idea how to contact others. We only had contacted those we knew would back us and be loyal to Hunter and Arya. Arya and Hunter being the rightful heirs will be able to open the portals back up when we are ready." Jon told Eric who nodded and thought about what they were saying carefully.

"I do not like this plan to much can happen, but it is all we have right now. Gather your troops and be ready in an hour. None of you are to be an hero, get in and out quickly and if there is a problem or we are found get out immediately. Is there anyway I can go with you?" Eric asked knowing it was most likely a long shot but feeling the need to protect his daughter.

"Not that we know of, we have never heard of a vampire being able to make it through the portal and then surviving in Faery." Hunter answered him.

"Fine, I want you back here in two hours Arya done or not. Do you understand me." Eric demanded and she nodded she did even with the scowl on her face showing she did not like being ordered around.


	5. Chapter 5

As there group entered the palace a cold unsettling settled into Arya. Having only been here as a prisoner she had not seen much but what she had, had been beautiful and felt warm and inviting.

Hunter nodded to Luke and squeezed her hand before turning towards the nursery. Luke took her hand and they used magic to make them invisible and have no scent. Working together through hand signals they slowly made there way around the palace to Niall's office.

They were in the process of shoving files into her bag when they heard foot steps and voices. The two locked eyes before looking around for a place to hide. Luke grabbed Arya and pulled her into the shadows making them darker. It was one of his talents from his demon side.

He pulled her tight into his body turning them so his body was hiding hers. Just as the door was pushed open and three people walked in. One was a tall leggy blond who looked like she just stepped out of a movie. The other had Arya hissing out a low growl that had Luke holding her tighter and covering her mouth with a hand the other wrapped around her waist tightly because she had started shaking. He did not know if in anger or fear but he was ready for either.

"Tell me what the status" the blond demanded as she strolled around the desk putting her with in striking distance.

"We are going to start executions of the children first, then the we will move on to the elderly and those unable to work or fight." The shorter of the two men said.

This had both Luke and Arya beyond angry, how could they kill innocent children.

"William, what of the traps" the evil woman demanded.

"They are set and as soon as they enter the nursery they will be caught. The only way they can get out is with my blood. We have the equipment set up so the prince and princess will have no choice but to watch the children's executions." William told the woman.

"How are you so sure they will return to save the little demons?" She asked him for at least a few times from his pinched expression.

"Because, the girl is to much like her mother, she will never let innocent be killed. We just have to wait." He told her who nodded with a truly evil smile.

"We will move the rest of us here soon, that will put that bitch out of reach of communicating our plans to her brat. It will also stop any vampire help from reaching her as none know they can enter Faery without feeling the normal blood lust. I can not wait to end that bitch with my own hands. Now..." the women was interrupted in her very informative speech.

"Seems your were correct William, the rules have been caught, I say a introduction is on order then I must go back to prepare the others for the move." She told them and they followed her out the door closing it behind them. Luke and Arya waited till they could not hear voices anymore before even taking a breath.

"We have to do something, Hunter the kids, o. Gods" Arya said with tears filling her eyes.

"We can not get to hunter, no one but that William can get into them so our only goal is to save the children and capture that bastard. But first Arya promise me you will listen and leave if I tell you to, I can't worry about you and be able to concentrate on the battle." Luke asked her as he ran his hand down the side of her face before cupping her neck in his large warm hands.

"I can not just leave you Luke what if something happened to you. Luke I do not want to lose you." She said resting her forehead on his chest letting the calm seep into her that she always found in his arms.

"I swear you will never lose me , but I have to focus. Please, Arya." he asked her again and when he felt her nod kissed the top of her head.

"Well are you ready?" She asked him pulling away and with drawing her sword from her back.

"What about a power entrance, I am thinking a whirl wind. I will hold it for as long as I can, you get the portal open and start getting the kids out, then you follow, I will get William." Luke told her and they left the room headed to the throne room.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they would interrupt. In the thorn room was about two dozen children some just babies surrounded by a dozen feral looking vampires. Each already having a child in they arms draining them while others looked on.

Luke acted on instinct wrapping the children in a twister, then attacking all he came in contact with. Arya fighting next to him slaying all she challenged. He loved watching her fight, she was so graceful and lethal. He could not wait till he could claim her as his.

Soon the two had killed the new vampires and was next to the kids. Arya dropped into the twister and started opening a portal. Once open she started tossing the children threw, the older ones helping before following. Soon she was all that was left and yelled" clear" to Luke who was still fighting. Just as she closed the portal and was opening one to her father, as they would need help with moving all the kids, she heard Luke yell for her to go and looked up seeing William stab a sword into Luke's shoulder. Screaming in anger Arya stood and with a cold fury started battling to him. None could stand in her way and live. Only a hand full was still alive as it was.

She was almost to Luke who had kept fighting even losing allot of blood. Almost there and the Bitch from the office stepped in to the fight. The first thing she did was attack but quickly had to go on the defense and it took every trick in her training and pure instinct to stay alive. Nothing she did seemed to affect the woman who looked to not even be trying and was handing Arya her ass.

Scrambling backwards Arya tried to reach Luke or the portal set to only allow Luke, William and her. But each time her path was blocked. Arya could not even look to see what was happening with Luke because she would die if she did. It was like slow motion two side hits and then a sweep and she was laying on her back breathing harder than ever before and a sword tip at her neck.

"Enough" the woman yelled and all the fighting stopped.

"You can not win against me, you boy unsilver William and I will give mercy and kill you quickly." She told us and Arya took the chance to look about carefully seeing Luke had indeed won even hurt against William and had him silvered. Luke was standing with his sword ready to attack and the woman and one other was all that was left standing.

Luke glanced at me and winked. I knew to get ready we were about to get the hell out of dodge and take the prisoner with us. It was going to had to be planned just right or it would not work.

Tensing as tight as a cat, I was ready to spring. My sword was clinched tight to my side and in one motion I would be on my feet.

"I will give you your minion back if you let the princess up." Luke said before appearing to bend down to get the silver off of William.

"Your in no position to make any deals, do as I say or she dies a even slower death than I have planned." the woman snarled out looking truly deranged.

"Let her up or he loses his undead life taking with him all the information you need and the only way to get to the prince." Luke said hoping to bluff and get her to take just a step back so Arya could act.

Arya felt the sword move just the left just enough and she sprang up pulling her sword up with her blocking the blow already headed her way just as Luke kicked William as hard as he could towards the portal. Seeing her chance she slide to her knees grabbing the chains around William and falling through the portal just as she heard a loud growl. Second later a bleeding and almost unconscious Luke followed landing almost on top of the two others.

Eric was there in seconds having heard the commotion and was lifting Luke off Arya and then lifting her into his strong arms.

"Are you hurt" Eric demanded. He had been to worried to do more than pace while his daughter who he had just found out about was going into battle. He had told her no being a hero but knew she would take risks to protect her loved ones just as her mother did.

"Luke, o god Luke" she was saying and trying to get out of her fathers arms who just clued in that the boy was bleeding and had also landed on a silvered vampire. Not just any vampire either, but one believed death years ago.

Quickly he let his daughter go and moved to the hurt boy at the same time she had. Arya gently moved Luke to his back and was holding her small hands over the shoulder wound that seemed to be gushing blood.

"Damn you Luke, you promised not to leave me ever, damn you wake up" she was crying over his body that seem to grow colder and paler as the seconds ticked away.

"Arya, he is mortally hurt, it has nicked an artery into the heart." Eric told his distraught daughter who only cried harder begging for his boy to wake. To respond somehow.

"I love you Luke, please you can't leave me to, please Luke I need you. Please" she begged as she collapsed on to the boys chest and Eric felt her pain as real as if it was his own. It made him feel as if he was ripping into and all hope was lost. He could not understand how he was feeling this but that topped with watching his child cry begging for the boy to survive was enough to promote action. Quickly biting into his wrist he dropped the blood into the wound which showed little response showing just how close to death the boy was.

"Arya stand back" Eric told his child pushing her away from the boy then leaned in and sank his fangs into the boys neck. Leaving little blood, not that there was more than a couple pulls anyway Eric then dropped his blood into the boys mouth. Hopefully in three nights time the boy would raise once more. He had no idea how the mix of fae, demon and vampire blood would react but for his daughter and new sons sake he prayed it would be fine.

Arya seeing what her father was doing broke down in sobs again and crawled to her fathers side grabbing Luke's hand as she went. "Thank you daddy, thank you" she told him curling into his side.

"Hush child, it is going to be ok, hush my child." Eric said as he lifted her into his lap letting her still hold on to the boy. He gently rocked her and sang an old Norse song to sooth her.

After some time she was calm enough to talk and explained everything that had happened and how Luke had saved her and the others.

After helping her move Luke and then leaving her to clean them both up Eric let his cold mask slip over his face, stood straight and was every bit the warrior he was as he stalked back into the kitchen to deal with one of the causes of his child's anguish.

"I need you to get a large van and meet me in two hours at Fangtasia. Have many blankets and human food for infants and young children ready" Eric barked into the phone before hanging up.

Turning to the prisoner still chained face down on the floor Eric walked over to him flipping him with his foot before bringing the same boot back down into the mans face causing a satisfied crunch.

"Your going to pay for a very long time William Compton" Eric spoke deathly calm.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long, Had the chapter and then some wrote and my stupid phone decided to delete it and another story I was working on. After that just could not get it to flow how I wanted and I am still not overly happy with it but here it is. Review Please!

Arya had not left Luke's side for more than an hour or two in the last four days and nights. Tonight was the fifth night and she was in so much pain at the thought he would never wake. Never give her a hard time again or tease her. She missed his dark eyes that bore into her very soul, his deep soothing voice when her never were on edge.

"Arya we must talk, You need to sleep and eat something Luke is going to be fine my child, I feel the bond getting stronger every night." Eric told his daughter he had came in and was standing at her side looking down on her and his new son. Eric was not a stupid man by any means and knew that there was much more to them then just friends. He had seen the little jesters of comfort and the longing looks from the both. He also knew that they were soul mates. You could just see it in their connection. He was not sure how he felt about this but he would do anything to make his child happy and he would not kill the boy because she loved him, just as long as he never hurts her.

"Father, you say that every night and he still has not woke, What if something is wrong?" Arya said with big tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Come now daughter, it is a good lesson in patience. Now we need to talk about what needs to be done still. We have forty children here that need to be moved to the orphanage, we need to save your cousin and the other fighters, find your Mother and make our way to AnaIsis to start with, we also need to figure out who this woman is that tried to kill you because I want to end her." Eric had started off in a comforting tone but ended in a growl. Every time he though of how close he came to loosing his daughter the angrier he became and he needed a why to vent it soon.

"Hunter is safe as no one can get to him without William's blood and we have both here, I think that if we can get some information out of him about the operation and what the plans are we would have a better idea of what is going on, however nothing you have done to him has worked yet. I still think you need to let me try." Arya huffed at her father who just smirked at her and then shook his head no. She was as fierce as he was, an amazing fighter, as he had been showing her some moves as they waited for his newest child to wake, but she was still very innocent and un-jaded and he wanted to protect that more than anything else.

"O I have just started with Compton and once we are in Malta I will have access to more tools than I do here child do not worry we will break the man and he will suffer for a very long time. Now I agree Hunter is safe for now but nothing is ever 100 percent safe and we need to rescue him soon, Now you said you had something to discuss with me yesterday before I died for the day, What is it my child?" Eric asked and seen his child take a deep breath and then let it out slowly before locking her eyes with his.

"I have a plan to save mum, That woman said they would be moving her to Faery and now that we know you can get in we are going to plan into that, They have no idea I know this information. I will train you to resist Ocella then we set a trap to where you are caught, you will have to pretend to follow him and as much as I hate to say this suffer his rage for a bit, I do not think it will be long, he will want to hurt both of you so he will order you to kill mum, you act as if you are and attack her. Make sure you cover her and let her drink from you,. This will give her strength to fight and also rebind you both once you have bit her. Draw it out as long as you can and then you both attack. Kill Ocella and then come to me." Arya said and watched her father think about what she had proposed.

"Where will you be while this is happening?" he asked

"I will be gathering our troops and opening the portal into Faery so that we can end this war, Luke, Hunter, Jon and I have our plans on how we are going to divide and conquer to say. It will be done and quiet as possible because we want to surround the main players so we can finish it quickly. I do not think it will happen as easily as we all had believed but as we figure out who the players are we can figure out a better plan, I just want my mum safe and your going to have to be the one to do it no matter how much I want this kill. No scenario I run through leaves us with a better chance at winning. He will kill me before I can free mum and same with her once she drops her shield." She told him in a cold tone he had learned was her plotting tone, she was running it through her head and looking for openings. She also got this way when talking about anyone hurting her loved ones.

"Have you connected to her in a few days?" Eric asked and when she shook her head no he tensed as much as she had. They were both afraid of what this meant for Sookie.

"What about the children daughter, they need to be moved?" Eric said just as their was a shy knock on the door.

He moved over to it and opened it to revile a very small girl who was crying and when she saw him she threw her self at him. Eric froze not sure what to do with the crying child but Arya took pity on him and moved to the little girl.

"What is wrong little one?" Arya asked the little girl, she had been one of the more critical ones but was slowly coming back around but would have a horrible scar down her face and left shoulder from being burned. She only survived because Eric had gave Arya blood for the three worst ones.

"the…. They said…" she sobbed and Arya looked to see if her father had understood anything more than she had.

Eric sighed and bent down next to them lifting the child into his arms. He was not comfortable at all with children but something in him hurt to see one so tiny so upset. He also felt her emotions just a little stronger than the others because she had had his blood a couple times with out his daughter knowing because the child was not going to make it from her injuries and he knew that it would have made the guilt even worse for Arya. She had took what happened so hard even if she tried to keep it hidden from him. He had heard her fears and the truth when she was talking to Luke the first night they were here.

"Now come little one tell us what has you so upset, your safe here child" Eric said feeling uncomfortable as the child had wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I heard the voices, I heard them calling to me and when I closed my eyes I could see them but they were dead, They were so many and all talking at once there was to many to stop, then a man with long hair came and told me that I must be trained, he wants me to be mean." The girl cried and Eric and Arya locked eyes with each other wondering just what this gift was and how they would help her.

The girl was claming down now and Eric took that as a good sign and slipped the girl into Arya's waiting arms.

"Now little one, no one is going to make you do anything you do not want, can you tell me exactly what happens not what is said just what happens." Arya asked as she sit on the bed next to Luke.

"I will be walking around or touch something and it is like all these voices just enter my head and they are so loud, I can not make it stop, then there is this one voice who comes through and I can actually see him, he is so dark around him but he is really tall and has your hair, he says I belong to him and he will have me, to train me to hurt others." The little child said then buried her face into Arya who was looking at her father lost as what to do.

"I do not have much knowledge of the Fae and their gifts, AnaIsis does though from the last war, maybe we should take her with us until we figure this out." Eric said and Arya nodded but could not help but feel a little jealous of the attention her father gave the little girl.

"Is Luke ok, I hear him sometimes like he is lost or something?" the girl said and Arya tensed and made the girl set up to look at her.

"what do you mean lost, what has he said." Arya asked and Eric moved over to them and rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder to help her stay in control.

"that is why I was crying he was yelling at me to come get you to tell him he did not know how to wake up, something was blocking him he said." and Arya started crying as she put the child down and leaned over Luke talking to him quietly.

"Arya take the little one out of here for a little bit and let me figure this out, I will call for Dr. Lugwig but I do not what her to see either of you until it is safe for you both." Eric demanded and Arya knew better than to talk back or refuse from his tone.

Arya took the little girl by her hand and lead her to the kitchen to get her something to snack on and help keep the panic at bay.

"We really need to give you a name instead of just little one," Arya told the child as she set some cookies down in front of them with a glass of milk for the girl. Arya was having a blood because even though she was feeling better and had improved much faster than before by having her fathers blood twice a day she still was very emotional and moody.

"but no one has claimed me yet, we do not get names until we are chosen." the girl told Arya who just nodded. This was a fae custom she found stupid and degrading for the girl children of Faery. Boys were named at birth but girls were not named until a boy had chosen them for mates. Then they would be granted a name of the boys family choosing.

"Well this is going to be changed, you are a person not an object to be just tossed around at will. Now I think that is going to be my first order of the night is to name all of you here, would you like to help me." Arya asked the girl who smiled and nodded up at her.

"Yes, I would like that, I would never get a name after this." the little girl said pointing to her face and this twisted Arya's gut because she was the cause of this.

"That is not true, you will find your prince some day. Now what would you like to be called." Arya asked.

"I do not know, the only names I know is yours and Breanna, she was my nursery maid before leaving with Hunter." the little child said.

"Um, well maybe my father can come up with a name for you, I do not know many either that are fae at least." Arya said and tensed when she heard Luke's door open and she stood to look at her father.

"He needs blood of his mate and more of mine, there is something blocking him but the doctor said this should work quickly. Arya I know you two are mates, I seen the way you both are with each other and while there will be rules, I can not stand in the way of mates." Eric said leveling her with a stare that she knew he meant business and she nodded before going towards Luke's room.

Eric had followed and so had the tiny girl who slipped in and stood in the corner watching them all. She liked being with them because they kept the voices away and also because she could feel the love they had for each other and she had never felt that before.

Both Eric and Arya gave Luke blood and then Eric said he was going to make a visit to their prisoner, he had just made it to the top of the stairs when he felt the small hand in his and he looked down at the child from earlier.

"what are you doing little one? Eric asked her and she smiled up at him before raising her arms to be lifted up into his arms.

"I want to go with you, you make the voices stop, and I am not scared when I am with you." she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Eric had no clue how to deal with this child, every child he had met until this one had ran from him, he was still reeling from finding out he had a daughter with Sookie and now he had this one who had been following him around.

"No little one you need to go back with Arya, I have to go teach a bad man a lesson, When I am done I will come check on you both okay." Eric said and he hated the tears in her eyes as she nodded but got down. She was so tiny for 7 years old with long blond hair and sea green eyes. She was beautiful even with her scar now but that made him want to protect her even more. He had heard some of the others tell her she would never have a name. Something he had been meaning to ask about as he did not understand what this had meant.

Three hours later and Compton was unconscious from pain and blood loss so Eric left him chained and went back up stairs where he zipped into the shower and then went to check on his daughter and new son. He needed to see if Luke had woke so he could take care of him and start his training.

When he got there Arya was curled up on the chair with the little girl both reading a book and he had to smiled at the scene. He wished he could have seen his daughter grow up but now he would never take it for granted.

"What are you girls doing?" Eric asked and Arya looked up at him and smiled.

"We are naming all the girls here, they do not normally get names until they are chosen for marriage and the male's family names her. I do not think this is a good practice and one that needs to change. Girls are not just possessions and they need to be treated better. So far we have everyone but this little one and nothing seems to fit." Arya said and Eric sit next to them on the bed that Luke was still asleep on.

"Well how about I pick a name." Eric said. He looked over at his daughter when he felt a huge wave of jealousy and longing but when he looked over at her he seen her looking over a Luke and not them anymore. Her eyes were what gave away that she was upset and he wondered why.

"How about I think about it tonight and let you know tomorrow night." he told the little girl before lifting her and taking her to her room for the night. He then returned to his daughter and new child to talk to her about what was bothering her. He had to admit he was at a loss with this one.

"Arya, would you explain what you were feeling?" Eric demanded as he took his seat next to her once again.

"Nothing, I am fine." she said just a little to quickly and still would not look at her father.

"Do not lie to me Arya, tell me now why you were jealous of the little girl, why your sad now, do not forget I have had your blood and you mine." Eric told her in a firm voice that told her she could not hide from him like she wanted to.

"Fine, you want to know what is bothering me, it is you, this, us. You did not get a choice if you wanted me, I was just tossed into your lap as a problem. You chose Pam and love her, you never wanted another child after that, Mum told me. Then you save Luke and that was again a choice you got to make even if it was just for me, but you did not even know I existed until two weeks ago. Now I have to share with another little child, I know it is not right but I just wonder if you would rather have her than me, would she be a better daughter than me. Would you love her more than me." Arya yelled at him and for Eric's part he understood her insecurity and anger but also it did not help he was still clueless how to handle this. She, from the moment he knew who she was, were the most important thing in his life and while it was true he had no want to make another child it did not change the fact she was his, his blood, his life and his child.

"Arya, my child, never doubt me, while I may not always show how I feel there is none above you. Your of my blood, my flesh and of your Mother who is my bonded. There is none that would come before you or that I would not sacrifice to protect you, even my sired children. I Love you my child." Eric finished as he lifted her into his arms before sitting down with her holding her close.

"Your not disappointed in me?" Arya voiced one of her many fears that she was holding close to her heart.

"Never my child, never. You are strong, smart, cunning, an amazing fighter and so loving and caring, how could I ever be disappointed. We are not always going to agree Arya on things but that does not mean that I am disappointed in you." he told her holding her close as he stroked her hair softly and he had her mothers many years ago.

"even after I messed everything up so bad, even after you had to save Luke, I know you did that for me and you do not know how happy it made me, but again you did not have a choice really. Pam is the only one you really did and …" she trailed off unsure how to put words to her feelings.

"My child it was not just you that screwed up, it was all of us and enough blame to fall on shoulders much bigger than yours. You are a 15 year old child tossed into a war on her own to try and come out of it. You did what you had to by getting in with people you could trust and the four of you did what you thought best. Yes, you should have came to me for help sooner, but that was not a sure option for you and you needed time to get your safe houses up and going for the others. That is the thing about this mess, you had no more choice than I do in the actions we take. I did have a choice when I met you, I could have said go away or I want no part of it, but I could not because the gods smiled upon me and created you. My daughter. I could have chosen to let Luke slip on to the afterlife but I could not do that to my daughter, I know how it feels to lose a mate. Never doubt my love Arya, you above all others." he told her as she nodded into his chest with a mix of happy emotions, sad emotions and a little of everything in-between.

After a long while he asked her, "is this why you did not want Pam here, you were afraid I would pick her over you, love her more than you."

Sniffling Arya raised her head a little and then nodded to him that he had it correct. "That and I was scared that I would kill her if it was true, all my life I have prayed for you to find us, I have wanted you to be there and to want and care for me, I was scared she would stop it and I would kill her."

Laughing a little bit Eric took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead before reassuring her again. "While Pam is my first sired child and I do care fore her a great deal, it does not compare to the love I have for you or your mother. It never could come close. You're my first priority and my first and last thought. It would sadden me to lose her but it would kill me to lose you my precious daughter, and please do not hurt Pam, she will be a little bitchy for a while but she is trust worthy and we will need her." Eric told her and then hugged her back close to him.

"Mum used to tell me that she whished you could be there because she always felt safe in your arms. You were the first and last to ever make her feel that way. Now I understand, For the first time since going on the run I feel safe and I did not want to share that, but the little one finds that in you also. She wants you as a parent, did you know? I can see the longing and want in her and feel it when she watches us." Arya told her father trying to make up for the jealousy she had earlier.

"Yes, I figured that out earlier this evening, and I do not know how to address this as she is so young yet to understand everything around her. She also has had more of my blood than the others as she was so critical, this is a time I wish your mother was here, she would know what to do." Eric said with a longing sigh.

"She told me that we make the voices stay away for the most part and the scary man does not bother her when you are around. I know I was jealous and I am not saying that at times I still will not be, but if you want to name her and keep her, she could be my little sister. She has no one else." Arya said to her father. Now that her fears were taken care of her heart went out once again to the scared little girl that could hear and see thing others could not. The child was very frightened and did not understand what was happening to her.

"Arya, none of the children here have families and we can not keep them all my daughter. Besides, I have you and now Luke to watch over and we are in a war, we have to find your mother and I do not know how she would feel to come home to a house full of kids that were not hers." Eric pointed out and Arya nodded she understood.

"That is not all true, most of the children here have families, we just have to find them and return them or just take them to the other safe houses as those are their parents. Niall just took the children as a way to control the parents and to give him pick of them for lovers before killing them off. There is only three children who have no one here, there was a few more but they did not make it out of Faery. Two young boys who are around 2 and 4 and then the little girl who is 7." Arya explained to her father and he sighed knowing where this was going and not sure he could do as she was going to ask.

"Arya, you are already having some emotional issues from not being with me for all these years, we do not have your mum here to help you through it all and now you ask me to take in three orphans. What if your mother does not want them, what if she is to damaged and needs time to heal?" He asked his daughter.

"Mum told me once she hoped someday to find you again and that you could have more children, but she had been turned so that is not possible anymore. Mum would take these children in a second to love and help that is just how she is, I am not going to say that I might struggle with it a bit but soon I will be an adult with my own family and these kids will still be young and alone. You tell me to trust you love me above all others, could you not at least care for the little ones to. Luke and I could take them after I am grown or maybe Hunter and Breanna if they can not have their own, but I do not want to see them just forgotten like Hunter and Luke were. I feel how hurt they are and how damaged it left them." Arya told her father who sighed and nodded he understood.

"Let me think it over, I do not say no but just give me a day or two. I will name the little one and met the boys, they may be to scared of me to want this anyways. For now my child I need to go to my chamber and rest as the sun is starting to raise. I love you Arya, be safe and get some rest." he told his child as he kissed her head and left her curled in the chair once more at Luke's bedside.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric went into his room and sighed, he had no idea what to do or what would be correct. Arya was his first priority then finding Sookie. Stripping down he crawled into bed and laid on his back with his arm over his face covering his eyes. Never had he felt so confused or at such a cross road. Truthfully he still found it hard to believe he was a father again and it was not an easy job he was learning quickly, but on the same token there were three little children who needed love and family.

A little girl who was troubled with a gift he had no clue how to help her with other than keep her close, who had a very hard road because of the scars she now carried over her body from something she could not process little lone understand, but if found would be killed all the same. Then there was two boys who were to young to even remember why they are orphans and what would have brought them to their family. He had yet to see them as the older children were looking after the younger and helping Arya to cook for them.

He could remember his sons, the oldest was so strong and a great leader. He had been edger to prove himself and to grow up. He was tall like Eric with the same blue eyes and blond hair. The second son that lived was not as tall as Eric but was very smart and cunning and he also looked like Eric, however he had the green eyes of his mother and her nose. Eric had made it a constant commitment to never think of his lost children because it would have drove him insane over the years not knowing what happened to them or how their lives had turned out. It still did but he could not help it tonight as he though of what he would do with the orphans. Arya was right about them needing family and love, but she forgot they would need protection and training that would keep them alive. If they did take them in they would eventually be targeted either by the fae or vampires who was after him and Sookie. If they were gifted as the little girl was then they would be even bigger targets.

Could he add this threat to children so young? Something tugged in him to want to care for them at least the girl because he had already started a bond with her, not just through blood but also as a parent child. Sighing again he let the mental exhaustion take over and with it the pull of the day.

Arya was just coming back in from the bathroom having taken a shower and dressed for the day to see Luke was still out. Sitting next to him she sighed and lifted her hand to brush the hair from him face whishing she could see his beautiful dark eyes. He had the deepest dark green eyes that were almost a hunter green. They shined when he fought and when he would protect her and she loved them. They were what always told her how he felt and he was one of the few who could block her empathic ability.

Her hand had just connected with his face when he garbed it and flipped her over so she was under him and on the bed. For Arya this was the best thing in the world and throwing caution to the wind wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer than he was already.

Luke was trying to get his racing thoughts in order and figure out where he was in one part of his brain and the other part was smelling the most wonderful smell he had ever smelt. He knew it was his mate, is world and she was now nicely planted under him. Once he realized that he jerked away from her as he had never touched her before, never acted on the impulse to kiss her and love her the way a man would a woman. However, he knew she was not old enough yet and had to keep that in him mind or he would do something that would get them both killed by her father.

"What did you do Arya?" Luke asked as he sit on the corner of the bed looking at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen before and thought fleetingly that he could just sit and watch her for the rest of their lives and he would die a happy man.

"Nothing, you were hurt and dieing?" Arya said busting into tears and Luke could not take that and gently pulled her into his arms resting her head on his chest.

"Hush, It is okay, I am still here." Luke told her as he held her close and just breathed her in. He had a feeling he knew what she had done and while he had never thought of becoming a vampire it did not make him angry as she was half one also.

"You promised me to never leave me, you were going to, you promised" Arya sobbed out into his chest and he held her that much closer and just let her get it all out. He had only seen her cry a handful of times and she thought showing emotions was a sign of weakness.

"I am sorry, please calm down Arya, I hate seeing you so upset" Luke told her and she finally started pulling her self together. "

"So you changed me, where is your father should he not already be up" Luke asked and Arya froze a minute before a huge smile showed on her face.

"Your going to be a day walker like me, Maybe not even need that much rest, O Luke this is great once we have a family you will be able to be with us all the time now, and no I did not change you my father did. He was a little calmer than I was and he saved you for me." Arya told him and the knot in his stomach grew. What if her father commanded him to not see Arya, it would rip him apart if that were to happen. She was the only good thing in his life and the only person to have ever loved him and him her.

He would have to find some way around it if that was the case because he would not give her up ever, no one would take her away from him and he would protect her with his life.

Arya got up and got him some of the blood packs out of the kitchen and heated them up before making breakfast for the children. She had just finished when the little girl came in from the night before looking very sad. Arya hated to see her eyes covered in tears.

"What is wrong little one?" Arya asked as Luke lifted her into his arms. He was close to most of the orphans because he knew what it was like to not have anyone who loved you or wanted you.

"Nothing, just the voices, they are very loud today." she replied before laying her head on Luke's shoulder where he rubbed her back while looking over at Arya to explain.

Arya gave him the short version of the story and he nodded before sitting down with the child n his arms and letting her eat. He used some of his Demon powers to block it out for her as he had before. He had done that for a few of the children that had strange powers, just until they were older and could control it. The two little boys were brought in and Arya feed them while her and Luke talked about all that has been going on in the last five nights and what they needed to do now. He really needed to see what his powers still let him do and if he could still pop and used them as before.

They played games with the three little kids all day working on both of their powers and he was amazed to find he was so much more powerful than before and he could not wait to practice his fighting. The three little ones were giggling and happy most of the day and when they took their naps Arya had left them in her room for now. That afternoon Luke and her started moving the children to the Orphanage after he made sure it had been all set up and ready for them. They had hired three nursemaids that were swore to secrecy about who the children was and who they belong to.

By the time Eric rose for the evening all but a handful of the kids had been moved and they would be that next morning. Arya had kept the three little one back so her father could meet them and then decide what he wanted to do about caring for them. She knew it was stupid to think about taking them with them as they planned for a war and were exposed to new people but she hated knowing in the end they were going to be the only three left in the orphanage.

Eric rose and showered before going to check on his daughter who he could feel was very happy right then. He also could feel that Luke was stronger and should be waking soon. He could hear the giggles of the little ones and it brought a smile to his face. He had still not made up his mind what to do about them but as he heard them and Arya it tugged at his heart. They would be leaving in two days for Malta, he just had to arrange for the private plane.

Getting out of the shower and dressed he checked his phone for messages and two.

_Eric where are you, you have not contacted me in two weeks, I need to know your safe_

Pam's worried voice sounded out of the speakers and he sighed he needed to contact her but he had nothing to report and he was not sure what to tell her about coming to Malta with them. He did not want to upset his daughter with Pam's presence but he also wanted her close to help protect his daughter. Such hard decisions and it put him in a bad mood, He really wished his bonded was here because again she would have the answer or at least make him forget for a few hours. He knew that sooner than later he was going to go get her, it was breaking him slowly knowing she was still alive and not with him.

The second message made him smile a sad smile.

_Arya and Eric, I love you both so much and soon my loves soon_

Was all the message said but it was her voice, in that moment the rage took over and he knew the time to act was here. He knew that she was alive and he was going after her no matter what.

Strolling out of the room and into the main floor he yelled for Arya to join him and was surprised when Luke walked out with her also.

"Luke how are you adjusting are you feeling thirsty" Eric asked his newly awoken child.

"No, I have been awake all day and Arya has made sure I have feed many times so far to the point I feel a little slushy. It seems I am a day walker and have retained all my original powers and no new ones as of yet." Luke replied and Eric nodded he should be surprised at this but since Luke was not a human to begin with he knew to just accept it and make due with it.

"We act tonight then. Arya are you up to this fight other wise you will stay here. I am going after your mother, she will not be hurt another minute and you need to rescue Hunter and the others." Eric told his daughter who immediately tearied up and he pulled her into his arms.

"Daddy, are you sure, we have not had a chance to train you what if you can not stop the makers command, what if we are wrong and he kills you, as much as I want mum home, I can not lose you in the process." Arya cried into his chest as he held her close.

"I am positive, you said to focus on your mum and you, nothing could make me hurt her and I could never leave you my child, remember you above all others. Now I want to call Pam and have her here when you return until I can get back, I do not know how long this will take, but I want a promise from you Daughter." Eric told her and she nodded for him to continue.

"I want you to promise me you will not come after me or your mother until the time is right and Luke and Pam will know when that is as I will call to them. Until then please train and watch after the little ones." Eric asked of her and she cried but nodded all the same.

"Does this mean we are keeping them and what are you going to tell Pam and I guess she can be here" Arya said with a sniffled huff crossing her arms and Eric was again at a loss on how to hand this, she seemed fine last night but now was back to not wanting Pam around but seemed fine with the little kids.

"Yes I have decided that you are right your mother would take these children in and raise them with love and compassion that only she could give, you said you would be fine with this and as long as you know to me your always going to be mine, and above all others then it will be fine. As for Pam, I will tell her to play nice and to use our prisoner as her punching bag. I will tell her who you are and command her to protect all of you. Once she is here I want you to take all of you to Malta and meet AnaIsis. I will send a letter explaining all that has happened and what we know. She will train both of you and prepare for this battle." Eric told her and she nodded before hugging him again and he locked eyes on his new son.

"Before we go, I want to have a session with you Luke to see where your at skill wise and also I need to talk to you about your mate, like I told Arya, I would never stand in the way of mates and true love which I can tell you both have. However, there will be some rules for a while." Eric told his new child and he nodded his head he understood and Eric hugged his daughter and then sent her to retrieve the little ones and arrange for a older child to come along as their nanny until this was all over.

Luke and Eric descended the stairs into the basement and then into the room holding William Compton. "Lets see what you have my son." Eric said before striking and was very impressed at the skill set Luke had and gained in seconds of fighting Eric. The boy was talented and was everything Eric could want in a child of his. He was fierce and Eric had to actually try to beat him which was something he had long wanted. This man was deadly and it relaxed Eric some knowing he was leaving his daughter in very competent hands. Between the two there would be few who could stand. Now he wanted to talk to him about Arya.

"My child, I know you have always respected that Arya was young and not ready for the next step, I still believe this and ask you to not Mate her until she is of age and in a place she can truly be ready. I know she is not a normal girl of 15 but I demand respect of her. I do not want you to pressure her into anything." Eric told the man across from him.

"Sir I am only 17 myself and I would never do anything to hurt Arya, she is my world. I agree she is not ready and would never take that step until she is. I am just glad you are allowing us to be with each other. I will not pass that line sir. However, I want you to know there is nothing I would not do for her and she only has to ask it of me. I will protect her with my life and those that she loves as it would hurt her to lose anymore." Luke told him and he nodded they were on the same page and he had thought the boy much older than he was. Now it was even more of a deal that he now had two teen children and three little children. For a man to go from none to five in two weeks were a lot to take in.

"Tomorrow is going to crush Arya, she knows the pain that is to befall me and the things my maker will do and have me do. She is going to need you more than ever and you need to get her to focus on the little ones and her training. Teach her and get her to your level. Plan with her cousin and AnaIsis, she will teach you a great deal. And do not let Arya come after me or her mother no matter what shall happen or she feels. We both know how stubborn she can be. Now lets have a little lesson on getting information from a thing that is unwilling my child" Eric told his new child and they both turned cold eyes to the man hanging from the ceiling. This was one reason had not broke William yet, he wanted to use him as a learning tool for his new child. Luke would be the one Eric would teach all he knew to so that he could protect his daughter and help her stay alive for many thousands of years.

While Eric knew he would come to care for his adopted children as much as he did for his sired children and he would train them to be able to protect them selves, he would also shelter them unlike his sired children from the evil that Eric could bring. Arya would always come above them all and he would do anything to make sure she was protected. He knew Pam would take a while to accept all the change but she would all be pushed to improve as it would make her very angry to know that her new brother and Arya was better than she was. With a smirk he started the lesson for his new child.

"Tell me William do you remember my new child, you should as you tried to kill him." Eric said as the first lash of the silver chain came across Compton's naked body. He was hanging from the ceiling by chains that were made just for the confinement of Vampires. Eric had stripped him naked and then attached the leg chains so that he could not swing but was also spread eagle.

For Bill's part he did not scream much which amused Eric he would have the pleasure of getting that scream of pain before the evening was over.

"Did you know Luke that there is many things that a vampire can live through, we can take major trauma to our bodies and unless we are beheaded or staked in the heart we can survive it. The lose of blood can cause some mental instability and if a vampire is to unstable once healed then at that point only death awaits, but it take a lot to cause this." Eric coached Luke as he handed the whip over to Luke who had this glint in his eye that even made Eric take note of. Something about it showed how truly screwed William was.

"I did not know that sire, but I can not wait to learn each one to repay this trash every pain he has caused my mate and her mother." Luke hissed out and it made Eric proud as he sounded truly menacing. This combination of Demon and Vampire was a scary deadly mix and Luke would prove to be as deadly as Eric in time. He was sure the boy would kill now for his daughter and enjoy it but soon there would come a time that her would become vengeful because of his daughter and that was when they would see the monster come out in him and the world better take note to stay the hell out of the way when that happens.

Laughing in front of Bill, Eric shook his head of the thoughts going through it and concentrated on getting the information that he needed from the piece of crap in front of him.

"William, I would maybe start talking before I unleash my newest child, one I think is going to make me so very proud. Now how is it you found Sookie in the first place and what is the end game?" Eric demanded while lifting a bat to his shoulder.

"Fuck you Northman" Bill spat at them and Eric chuckled with a darkness that seem to grow in him. Swinging the bat down he caught the left ankle and enjoyed the sound of it breaking and the yell from Bill's lips.

"As you can see Luke we can have every bone broke in our body and as long as we have blood it will repair with in a few days. Month tops with out blood. And did you know that we have 206 bones in our bodies and half of those are in our feet and hands. That is 206 targets. Granted some will break with others but to be scientific we should aim for each and not just think it is taken care of. You must always pay attention to even the finest detail to stay alive and ahead of the game." Eric tutored and Luke nodded taking a pair of pillars that was on the table next to the door and coming to stand next to his maker.

One by one Eric showed Luke where each little bone was in Bill's left foot and the name of it as he crushed it with the pillars. By the time they were half done with the left foot Bill was screaming out the answers they wanted.

"I tracked the money, I knew she had ran to Niall first and then he gave us the account numbers to the accounts she was using. Once I had that it was quit easy to find them. I watched them for years, watched that little bastard grow and train and then when my sire's sire told me to I alerted Ocella where they were and was there when the Were's came for them. It was my face Sookie saw when she awoke in chains and my voice she last heard when I told her that her daughter had been taken and was being made into a toy for the elders." William moaned out pissing off both of his captures and that was not the best of idea's being as they were intent to show him as much pain as they could.

After breaking the rest of his bones in the left foot, Eric moved up to the ankle. "and the end game" Eric hissed out.

"I do not know, they never told me" William answered but Luke did not buy this and decided to use one of his gifts that he had. He could cut people off of their senses and while it helped to get information out of others it was not helpful in a fight like you would think. He had to concentrate very hard to keep it up for to long and was unable to do anything else while he was doing this.

Cutting Bill's of all his senses but feeling made him feel vulnerable and when the pain intensified he was not able to respond out loud. The pain was getting to the point that it was making him twitch and shake. Finally Luke gave him all his senses back which was torture in its self because it was overload to the system.

"Painful, tell us the end game or what you know or I will leave you in that much pain for the night. Did you know William" Luke spit out at him " that if your senses are cut out you will not die for the day. This means you will still feel that pain you just felt all day and night." Luke finished and William moaned at that thought. He was used to pain to being hurt, him and his maker would do allot of things to each other over the years but this was beyond that kind of pain.

Eric was impressed with his new child, he was cold and ruthless, but he could see the effect it was having on him, he would need blood soon and would need to be careful not to over tax himself. It seemed Luke and Arya was both bad about pushing them selves to far and this meant they would need more watching because of it.

"I do not know, we have spies everywhere reporting back to their makers who would report to the next and so on until it reached Rhoslyn. She is the one in charge of our section, I do not know what they have planned my job was to gather info on all the vamps that I could. That was the computer program, then Sophie-Ann found Sookie and I was sent to procure her. After that when she picked you over me, It became personal and I destroyed her and you. I have a few names of the spies." He told us and I nodded at Luke proud he was able to make this bastard talk.

"Luke get those names from him then go get something to eat, I need to meet with Arya and the little ones before leaving." Eric told his new child who nodded and turned back to William looking forward to seeing just how long it would take him to make this pathetic vampire cry.

Eric proceded up stairs where he took a quick shower and then went to the living room where his daughter was and the three little ones. He stood in the door way and watched them all for a few minutes before with a smile he walked in and sit next to Arya.

"I am going to have to leave soon to be able to get to my maker, but before I do I want you to remember that above all it is you. Now introduce me to our new little ones and we can then tuck them in so that way you and Luke can train and talk. I am trusting you Arya not to kill Pam when she arrives and to get all of you to Malta safely." Eric said and she nodded her head looking on the verge of crying. Soon both her father and mother would be captives and being hurt by that maniac.

"This is the youngest he is 2 and the other is 4, they do not have names yet either." Arya said as the boys slowly came over to them and stood looking up at Eric shyly.

"Well that needs to be changed right now, So lets see, This little girl is going to be names Cateline Adele." Eric said then turned the littlest one and smiled. "You my son will be names after you great grandfathers Corbett Finton. Both were good men and you will be also. And now that just leave you next you will be names after son of the greatest men I know Leif was my brother and a very brave man and Thorkill after my father who the bravest, most honest man I could have ever known. He was fair in all things he did and was a good chief." Eric told the little boys and the girl who had hugged his arm to her and had not let go. The boys both smiled still shy and then shocked him by also hugging him. Eric picked them up and took them to the room they had been staying in and tucked them all three in telling them to be good for their big sister and to take care of each other.

It was still such a foreign feeling for him to care for them but he did and knew it was the right thing for all involved. Coming back into the living room he lifted his daughter and held her to him close. He would never admit it but it scared him to leave her. "I love you my child, do not worry for me, I promise to come back to you and with me your mother. Just promise to stay safe and take care of your self. You and Luke practice and get ready. I will send hunter back tonight with Jon. The four of you stay together and get to Malta on the private jet we booked. Watch out for the little ones." Eric said and his daughter wrapped her arms around his neck crying softly into his neck.

"I will daddy, please be careful and remember us, me. We need you, mum needs you" Arya told her father and cried some more knowing what would happen now.

Luke had just entered the room to see the final goodbye and when Eric nodded that they were ready Luke hugged Arya close before they took the portal that Arya opened to Faery. Hopefully it would all go as planned. They would get Hunter and the others and then Eric would be one step closer to getting his bonded back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luke and Eric landed just outside the main hall in the palace in Faery, it was dark and there was no noise coming from anywhere around them that they could hear. This put both on alert as their should be at least some activity. Both were wrapped tighter than a spring and ready for a fight. They did not expect this to be easy as they had talked about it briefly and Luke knew the plan. He hated his sire and Arya's father was going to have to go through what they all knew he would but if in the end he was able to rescue Sookie it would be worth it.

They slowly made their way towards the nursery where Hunter and the others where being held hostage. They could only hope none was able to get to them yet. Just in front of the nursery was when they finally was confronted with any action. It was brief and to easy for either of their liking but it was what it was.

Eric took the vile of Bill's blood and broke it on the door which disappeared as soon as he did to reveal an empty room. "Shit" Luke hissed out and then all hell broke out. It was a battle all the way with one after the other coming at Eric and Luke.

The only comfort for Eric was that his new child was as skilled as he was and could hold his own. After an intense fight with two unknown vampires it was done and Eric looked over to check on Luke who was watching his back.

"I think they are in the dungeon, it is down the stairs to the left and then around another corner before you go through a secret door behind a book case. But this means that William lied to us once again, I hope that Pam arrives quickly so that Arya is not alone with him in the house. If he lies about this what else could he be lying about?" Luke told his new mentor as his stomach twisted into knots thinking about the danger his mate was in and the fact he was not there to protect her.

With great care they made their way to the dungeon and was happy to find Hunter and their group mainly untouched. It was on the way out that they once again ran into problems. Luke knew this was when Eric would appear to be taken and it hurt knowing he would return with out Arya's father and his maker. The bond he felt was unlike he had ever had before to another.

"Go Luke" yelled Eric as he fought with his brother by his maker. He knew it was time to give in and save his bonded but it did not mean he had to make it easy on them.

Hunter followed his friend out of the castle to the portal, he was happy to see Luke but could tell that there was something a little different about him and was worried what had happened to him in the week they had been captured.

Just as they were leaving Luke looked back to Eric and locked eyes before he stepped through and Arya was already closing it. In that look so much was exchanged and he knew his maker was going to do all he could to save Sookie and would be reunited with his children once again.

Eric POV

Eric knew as soon as Luke was gone because his bond with him was cut. All he could feel now stronger than before was his makers bond and those with is brothers and sisters. This was what their plan required but he hated this feeling of having that bastard back in his mind and soul. Yes he believed they still have a soul and that they would be judged by their Gods once they went onto their final journey. It made the memories he had kept pushed as deep and far back into his mind resurface and he shuttered with disgust and felt his walls group as he tried to prepare himself for once again becoming nothing but a toy for his sick twisted maker.

Taking unnecessary breaths he tried to center his mind and focus on Arya and Sookie, all the things about them he loved and wanted to do with them and give them. His new children Cateline, Corbett, and Leif, how they needed him and how much they wanted his love and affection. How much he wanted to make sure their child hood was happy and safe unlike his oldest daughter who had always had to fight and live in fear. How much he wanted revenge for all those things. He took those images of his children and locked his mind away as tight as he could. He would appear awake and aware but in reality his mind was so far gone he had no clue what was happening around or to him. He went through the motions and over six very long weeks finally earned the trust of his maker and was unchained for the first time and taken to the room that held his bonded. Slowly he focused on the memories of her and then on the woman her self. She was watching him with fear and love. All the while tears pouring down her pale cheeks.

She was so weak she could not stand, her face was sunken in and her eyes were black from the lack of blood in her system. She was naked and had so many scars that she looked tattooed with silver ink. Slowly Eric let his anger grow and brew to the surface. His eyes and stance took on the traits of a predator and he knew his time had come to act. He had not thought he would not have been able to call his Children to act but that did not matter right now, He would find a way out of here with is bonded.

"For the last test, kill her. She is nothing but a whore who took you from your rightful place, at my side." Ocella commanded and Eric just stood there watching Sookie who looked as if she was going to break at the command. She pushed all her love to him and he slowly winked at her. The gasp and small sigh was missed from all but him as he had not taken his eyes from her since entering the room.

"if she is nothing why should I bother killing her. She was a distraction for a time nothing more" Eric said in a cold calculated manner still not moving his eyes from hers and praying she knew he was just acting and not meaning what he was saying.

"never the less, I wish you to end her, so as your maker I command you to do it now" Ocella said with a harsh cruel chuckle.

Eric could feel the pull to follow the command on his body and was surprised at the intensity of the need to fulfill the command, however as soon as he felt it he pushed it aside and thought of his children and his bonded and how in moments she would be in his arms again if he played this correctly.

Flying across the room he was on her in seconds and she could not hold in her scream of surprise. Eric made sure to position her head on the farthest side of his and to cover her bode with his. "Drink my love, my bonded" He whispered and had to hold in the growl when she bit into his shoulder. He lowered his face to her neck just smelling her and nuzzling her while she drank him in and he felt their bond flare into life as he sunk his fangs into her neck softly making sure to take only two sips to renew the bond so he would not drain what energy that his blood would give her.

"I am so sorry Eric, so sorry" She whimpered out as she released his shoulder and he hushed her.

"No, not hear, right now we get out alive. That is our only goal to get out of here and to Arya" He told her before standing and pulling her up into his arms with him before placing her down and turning around in front of her to glare at his maker who was in shock of the disobeyed command.

"My bonded is not the only one to have learned to break the command of our maker. Soon their will be no maker to command" Eric growled as he moved towards his maker and felt his bonded on his tail growling just as much as he was.

When he attacked it was fast and deadly, he knew it would take all his skills and then some to actually win against his maker but he had something to fight for and would use that to win. They were tearing at each other and hitting each other. Eric had a small dagger he was using to do as much damage as he could before others arrived to help. He was sure his maker would wait till the very last second to call so he would not appear weak to the others. He was shocked to see his Bonded using her light to also inflict damage to the man who had abused her for so long.

With a look at each other they both leaned in and latched onto either side of Ocella's neck draining him as fast as their could. IN just the last second he felt the makers call go out and told Sookie to let go and prepare for attack. Taking the final act of treason against his Maker he used the mans own sword to behead him. As his body turned to a goopy mess both Eric and Sookie along with all the other children around the world of Ocella dropped to their knees with the breaking of the makers bond.

Eric being so old recovered much faster than Sookie and gently lifted her into his arms holding her tight as he turned to the door to leave the place.

They slowly made their way down the hall and stairs, having no clue where to actually go but Eric figured the first room to find a phone to call Arya would be best. She could open a portal and get them out he hoped before found. They would have to make a different plan to win this war because there was no way to coordinate with the others at this moment and could not be certain where anyone else was.

Finally the fifth room they searched provided a cell phone and Eric dialed the private line he had set up for Arya.

"Dad" he heard the sweetest voice in the world whisper out and he felt like he could cry and laugh all at once.

"we need a portal we get out, Now is not the time to attack but we need a way out" he told he and heard her scream for Hunter.

"where are you, in the palace or somewhere else?" she asked and he looked to Sookie as he did not know the answer to this questions.

"we are in the palace, two floors up from the dungeon, left side, you must hurry they are searching every room and are just below us." Sookie told her daughter who she had not heard in almost three years.

"Stay there, we are coming to you." Arya said and hung up before she broke at the sound of her mothers voice.

Luke, Pam, AnaIsis, Cyprus, Hunter, Jon, Nerida, Marius and Gelsey took the portal into the top floor of the Palace. This had been their plan for the attack that was scraped at the moment. Slowly they got into position and then drew the war to them with a few loud booms that Gelsey set off. She was Fae and very very old. She could do all forms of magic and so sent light bombs into the halls to the left to not only bring the fighters to them but to also block those wings from having them come from that direction.

They fought in a bloody fashion, killing quickly and efficiently before moving on to the next pocket of resistance. Just as Arya was tiring they made it to the floor her parents were on and started the search for them room by room. Finally finding them and it was a heart breaking sweet moment when Arya seen her mother for the first time in years. She ran into Sookie's arms who held her so tight that you would think she would hurt her and Eric wrapped his strong arms around the both holding them close to him as they all smiled and hugged.

"Mum, your safe and here finally, I have missed you so much and the others want to meet you. I love you mum" Arya said crying a river of tears now.

"Eric, we need to move" Pam said she refrained from rushing into the hug with Sookie. She had missed her best friend and sister so much that she did not know how her maker made it with out the woman. But she knew that Arya would not appreciate or like Pam imposing and knew Luke her new brother would kill her for trying. The last six weeks had not been easy for any of them and Pam admitted defeat in trying to make even friends with Sookie's daughter. The girl just hated her for some reason, of course Pam's attitude did not help but she would never admit that. She also had learned early on that if Arya so wished Luke would send her to her final resting place and not think twice killing his sister. He was fiercely protective of Arya and the other children.

"Pam, we are ready" Eric said as he lifted his bonded into his arms and watched proudly as Arya took her place next to him and Luke who had flanked her protectively even the whole time.

Quickly the group retreated back to the portal and within seconds were safe back in Malta where Sookie can recover and they can plan their next move after she was well and the kids were check on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once back at the compound Eric was reluctant to put Sookie down, still scared this was a dream and not reality. Arya had latched on to her mother and had not let go since they arrived either and this found the three of them all curled up on the bed in the room they had been given.

Sookie was still trying to keep her tears at bay from the relief of having her daughter alive and safe in her arms once again and to know that Eric still loved her enough to come for her, to save her when she had left him for so many years alone.

"I am so sorry, both of you deserved so much better" Sookie said finally breaking down once again and Eric had had enough of this, he had always hated it when she cried and now was no different.

"We have a lot to talk about, but enough with the I am sorry, what is done is done now we stop what has come for us and then try and move on." he told her before he kissed her hair and she snuggled into his chest more afraid when he said move on he meant from her.

"Arya, my sweet daughter, I know you just got your mother back but do you think you could give us a little bit to talk and I can help her get cleaned up. I will come find you and the little ones soon." Eric told his daughter who was still glassy eyed but once a few more tight hugs had been traded she left to be comforted by Luke who had been waiting outside the room for her.

"Tell me why this happened, why you did not trust me to protect you and our daughter" Eric demanded after he had got Sookie sitting up and comfortable. She was still very weak and screamed of unwellness.

"I had just found out I was pregnant with Arya and was leaving the house to come tell you when Ocella showed up. He was with Bill and had grabbed me before I could even scream or try and get away. They took me to Bill's house and Ocella told me he was going to use me as bait to get to you, then was going to let Bill have me as a toy until he was done at which time he would be very happy to have you drain me. They told me that they had many spies and others in place to attack and that if I told you or warned you they would kill you before you could even think of doing anything about it. At this point Ocella forced me to drink his blood and then he took mine, he almost drained me and I was so scared." Sookie told Eric while crying once again and he held her tight planning the revenge he would have on William Compton and that he would be happy to let him take Ocella's since they had already killed him.

"your safe my love, never again will you ever be apart from me, never will I fail you again." Eric told her trying to calm her and comfort her.

"They brought in some woman she was cross Fae and Vampire, born that way they had told me. She looked me over with a smirk and said she will be perfect bait, I will get to them both with her, then she left. When the sun rose and they both died for the day, I guess assuming I was to weak to move from the lack of blood, I ran. I had to protect you and Arya and so I made it to Gran's house and called Naill. I begged him to help us, told him I love you and would do anything to protect you. He told me if I would trust him that he would make sure we were all safe but first he would need to hide me and the keep me healthy while I was carrying Arya. He promised that he would come and bring you to me in a couple days. I wrote you a letter explaining what had happened and then left with him. I trusted him Eric he was family. I put my trust in him even after you had warned me over and over he could not be trusted." she said in a pissed off tone, she had so many emotions in her that she could barely keep them straight and she just wanted to hurt that man who had made this all happen.

"We have already started to end those who have hurt us my love and I swear vengeance on the rest. I will protect my family this time." he told her matching her intensity and then kissed her as hard as he had ever dreamed possible, when she returned the kiss with as much fever and need as he did neither stopped where it would lead them and it was not long before they both had gotten what they had needed since the moment they had looked in to the others eyes that night.

"We have much to still talk about but we do not have much time until dawn and I promised our daughter to come find her and the little ones, and I am sure she will want to talk to you before we have to rest for the day. So why don't you go take a shower while I find them and I will meet you back here soon." Eric told her as he kissed her again, It was taking all he could to pull his self away from her but he knew that his daughter and the little ones had to be seen to first.

"why do you keep saying little ones or them, what are you not telling me Eric?" Sookie questioned.

"I might have adopted some little ones before I came to rescue you, it is just they did not have anyone and Arya can be very persuasive and Cateline has such sad eyes I just could not not take her in then came the boys and it just felt wrong to leave them alone so young." Eric rattled off, only Sookie could get him to open up and be this unsure and honestly he was not sure he liked that at the moment.

"Baby, your rattling off, its okay do what you need to and we will talk when you come back. Have Arya come talk to me please, you have no idea how painful it has been the last two years 10 months and 13 days without our daughter safe and in my arms." Sookie said tearing up again but Eric kissed them away and slowly got up dressing to find his children.

Eric searched for a little over ten minutes before he found the room the children were all in. There was three large beds and a small play area in the center of them. He did not have to wonder to long who slept where as the beds where filled with his children. The boys where the first to see him and rushed out of their bed and into his arms making him chuckle as he kissed their heads and held them close. It was only seconds later that Cateline had reached him. She has been sharing a bed with Arya and the third looked to be Luke's. His was the closest to the door and Eric knew this was for the protection of the children and Arya.

"Arya your mother would like you to come see her alone for a bit while I get the children back into bed and asleep. I assume they have been fed and was waiting for dawn." Eric asked his oldest as he took her into his arms and held her tight to him.

"Yes father, we were just reading a story. How is she and you. I was so scared I would never see either of you again." Arya said as he lifted her up in his arms to hug tighter.

"I told you I would never leave you for good, you above all my daughter." Eric told her and she snuggled into his arms and smiled before he let her go to go see her mother.

It did not take long for the children to go to sleep and Eric wanted to let Arya and Sookie have some time alone before he went back and claimed his bonded for the day. So he set off in search of Pam, he had a lot to talk to her about and he wanted a report of what had happened the last six weeks that he had been gone.

Pam was in the library reading when he entered and she stood quickly to acknowledge him and could not help it when she almost jumped into his arms when he opened them. "are you well Pam" Eric asked not used to seeing her so emotional.

"as can be, I am not much liked in the family so have been a little lonely since you decided to leave me out of the fight and get captured." Pam said starting off softly but becoming more snide as she went on and he chuckled because he knew she would have been pissed about being left out of a fight.

"Take it things have not went as smooth with Arya as I had hoped after my talk with her, she at least left you alive as I asked. Tell me what seems to be the problem." Eric asked having a good idea of what it was going to be. Pam was already going to be moody when arriving and then to find out about Arya and the children, a new brother and on top of that she could not run over them she was bound to find it hard to deal with.

"Your daughter is stubborn, hard headed and will not listen to anyone but Luke and Hunter. Since when do we get involved what fae business anyways. And the nerve of Arya and the way she speaks to me as if she is better than I am. I have been your child longer that her, I was around even before Sookie was and she tries to tell me what to do and how I am going to follow her orders, I am vampire not Fae she is not my queen." Pam ranted and Eric smirked at her which just made her madder and she threw the book closest to her before huffing into a chair.

"Pam, she is my daughter, but she will also be Queen this makes it our business what happens with the Fae because she is my daughter. I understand your jealously and believe it or not she is jealous over the fact you have been around longer than her and was worried I would want and love you more. Arya is an amazing leader and she can fight as well as I can and someday soon better than I. I wanted you to learn from her and Luke, I wanted you to watch over them as you are older and they are still children who lack experience. But she has been through hell and finds it hard to trust and let others in. I do not know why she is against you so but you must be patient and just give it time. There is a lot of changes for us all. Now have they and you been training, have we found any more information out about this war?" Eric questioned her as he sit across from her taking her in and not realizing until that moment how jealous Pam was of others in his life. It made since she was his only child for close to 350 years now and the only he relied on until Sookie, but in vampire time that was like hours instead of the ten years it had really been.

"I have been instructed to tell you that you are to get your bonded well and leave the war till tomorrow when your daughter and new child will fill you in on what they know. AnaIsis also has been training Arya, Luke and Hunter in the Fae ways and in the ways of fighting not that Luke or Arya needed much more as they are lethal separately but the meaning of destruction together. The little girl that you adopted without telling me about has been being trained in the Fae histories and magic a few hours a day by Breanne. She is hunters new wife."

"Fine, I am going to return to Sookie and Arya. Pam please remember this is hard on Arya as it is you. Change is never easy. Arya is trying to trust me as her father, finish a war that she has no business being in or idea how to fix, just got her mother back after almost three years, and has to learn to be Queen on top of that. She is also only 15 years old, she is still a child, you have many years on her and green was never a good color for you." Eric told her as he left the room and chuckled as he heard her huff at his parting comment.

Eric stood in the door of his room with a smile as he watched his bonded laugh and smile with their daughter. Sookie looked better than she had which meant his blood was starting to work and he hoped after a couple days rest she would be back to full strength where she could start training with them. It filled his heart with so much love when they looked t him and both jumped to hug him and pull him to the bed where they laughed and joked until Arya fell soundly asleep for the first time in years. Eric jut smiled and curled around his bonded and pulled Arya closer as the day took them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eric was in absolute bliss when he awoke to the feeling of Sookie in his arms curled up on his chest. At some point Arya had woken up and left but Sookie was still there and he could not remember a time when he was so at peace. His bonded was back with him for good and for eternity now. He knew they had many things to talk about and work out between them but he would make sure they were all okay and safe first.

He took Sookie in and was relieved to see she was looking better, she would still be weak and need a few more days of steady blood and rest but it was already a huge improvement than the night before. He could not help his self and started kissing her body and smiled against her skin when she responded with a moan. Making love to Sookie had always been the best but having lost her and now having her back made it total nirvana.

"you have no idea how much I have missed you, every minute of the day you were on my mind and nights were the longest and hardest of my life. I knew I could not contact you because of Bill being around you all the time. How is Pam, she did not speck to me last night, why" Sookie asked and Eric sighed and pulled her even closer to him.

"Arya has not accepted Pam, The only reason she is here right now is I would not leave Arya and Luke alone with Bill without Pam. I thought after my talk with Arya and I explained she would always come before the others now matter who it is she would accept Pam. However from what I have gathered Pam will not cross Luke because Arya will give him the order to kill her. I do not know what to do with them, Arya is fine with the little ones, it was her push that made me take them in and adopt them, but she refuses to accept Pam." Eric told her and she sighed.

"I will talk to our daughter, she is scared you will love and pick Pam over her as she was your first child. She wants you all to her self and while she accepts the little ones, which I have yet to be told about mister, she knows they are not bound to you like Pam and now Luke. She worries that that will stop you loving her. I think it will just take time and I am sure Pam has had her bratty attitude, which will make Arya feel like she had to show she is in control. She is more like you than you can imagine and she will always be on top, you should be proud." Sookie told him and he smiled at the thought his daughter was like him, this was good he could work with that.

"Well then they will work it out once we talk to them both, I know Pam is just hurt that and does not understand what is going on, and she has never done well with change. Arya will also need to just accept that I can love her above all but that I have enough to also care for Pam and the others. Now if we do not get up soon I have a feeling we will have a very angry daughter on our hands. She has been pacing in the living room." Eric told Sookie who giggled and nodded to him and went to move but Eric pulled her back into his arms and kissed her once more.

Of course one kiss lead to many and it was another two hours before they actually got out of bed and dressed. Arya was still in the front room talking with AnaIsis and a few others when Eric and Sookie walked in and Arya ran to her mom and pulled her into a strong hug.

"Welcome back Eric, I have missed you all these years and this must be the woman who stole your heart, Sookie. Welcome to my home and I hope you feel at home here." AnaIsis told them as Eric kissed her cheek and then pulled Sookie and Arya into him tightly.

"Sookie, our host is AnaIsis. She and her mate Cyprus rescued me from Ocella and they taught me that this life was not all savages and blood. I have not seen her in a very very long time." Eric told her mate and bonded who smiled softly at the other woman and nodded to the man next to her.

"Come lets talk about what is happening and how we are to solve this problem, first though a history lesson of sorts so you can understand that this war has been in the making for almost 2500 years."

"You see in the beginning of time there was many different races all living together peacefully. This lasted for many thousands of years until rival factions wanted different things. Fighting ensued and the gods were not please at all. They separated all of us into different realms and only let us cross into others as long as we were peaceful. Many of the first vampires came to Faery to live with us and with our Fae magic were able to have children and families for many generations together. In Faery vampires age as fae and will eventually die just like us."

"The fae lines can be traced back to three families who have had many children and interbreed with each other for millennia, they have also breed with vampires and humans to have offspring. The major players are mainly descended from my family lines. As can most vampires roaming around the world today. My grandfather was Alberich and his main wife Carling. They had 9 children and this will get very confusing so please take notes if you have to."

"As I was saying they had 9 children Niall was the oldest and my father. Genesis who is married the high prince of the water fae and from this line comes Jon, the last full fae to be born and the heir to the throne for the water fae. That is once we get rid of Brendan's followers off of it."

The third born to Alberich and Carling was Ocella, we will get to how he was changed to vampire and why he became as he did. At one time he had been a very pleasant uncle to be around. We then have Donella who married into the water fae and still have descendants within them. She was very unhappy with her first husband and he was very curl so she ran away and eventually married Cyprus's uncle. They were still in the states last I heard and was going to be coming for a visit before this all broke out and I can not contact them now so do not know what has happened to them."

"Eltri who disappeared with his wife and children to the human realm and we have never found them, we are not even sure they are still alive at this point. Then Aethelwine was born but died very shortly after birth and was the cause of all this not naming your child until they come of age nonsense that Niall enacted. After her was Sindri and Titania. They were twins and both their families and them were killed in the last upraising that Niall and Ocella was involved in. And last was Oren and he is in Europe with his family and are some of those who went to ground with their vampire families." AnaIsis laid out and took a second to see if all was following along at this point.

"So we are all related basically is what you are saying" Sookie asked and AnaIsis nodded at her great, great niece.

"Yes, in many ways we are. After we are done talking I will give you the family book that has all the lines in it and you can see just how so and to whom. It has magic on it to update as each new member is born or dies. I must warn you it is very large." AnaIsis told Sookie who nodded and smiled thinking she would finally learn about her family after all this time.

"Now I will save all of the history for another time and just give you information on the ones running the show as they say. Niall was the high Fae Prince and was somewhere around 5000 years old when Arya killed him. He was doing many thing that were against all that Faery stood for and I fear we will never know the extent of his crimes. He had four wives and two concubines who produced him 8 children. One of those concubines was Rhoslyn, Cyprus's sister. From what we have uncovered he was plotting with and against her. He wanted her help to take over the realms but had planned on killing all vampires her included once he had."

"Rhoslyn is 2500 years old and is a Halfling. Vampire father, Fae mother. She was a favorite with Niall for many years and they shared some very good times together, but at some point she become angry with him and turned to Ocella. Ocella become enamored with her and it become a huge fight between the brothers on who would win her heart and end up with her. For her part I do not believe she really cared for either just the position they could give her. Now she was married to Hunter's father Remey who was Fae. They had four children together and she turned them all to vampire once they were old enough and sent them to the earth realm where they would not age. One of those children was Lorana, William Compton's maker. I believe she is angry because she along with her parents were banished to the human realm when Niall's brother took over for a brief time while their father was sick. Once Niall killed his brother and took over, he did not change it back to how it was, anyways she is the reason Niall hated vampires, she choose Ocella over Niall and changed him into a vampire to do her bidding and be a companion to her." AnaIsis laid out for them all.

"So this is all some power struggle over a love story gone wrong. What is Rhoslyn's game plan now that Niall and Ocella are dead?" Eric asked.

"The best we figure she will kill all heirs to the throne and take over the Fae realm then move on to the others, she wants absolute control we just do not know what she will do with that control once she gets it." AnaIsis said and Eric's eyes landed on his daughter and knew that she was in the most danger and this scared him in a way he had never been scared before. With out thinking he pulled her into his arms holding her close and wished he never had to let go.

"Do not worry father, I will be fine and we have a plan to keep me out of this fight for the most part. But I will talk to you and mum about it soon." Arya reassured her father who still just held her close and she had to admit it felt very good to have him back with her and to be connecting with him.

"Well, I am going to let your family get connected once more and talk, the little ones are almost done with their lessons for the evening and then will be brought here. Arya or get Luke and Pam, we will skip our lesson for this evening so that you can talk to your parents. Hunter and I will be in the sparing room then we have business that will take us away from the house tonight and we will return at dark tomarrow." AnaIsis told them all and then left the them to talk.

"Well looks like you need to tell me about these little one before they show up, Arya before you go get Pam and Luke we would like to talk to you for a minute. Why have you not accepted Pam, I know your father has told you he will put you above all others and you should trust that. He will never lie to you and you know that you're my daughter above anything else and my heart and soul." Sookie asked as the three took a seat next to the fire place that was going and heating them nicely.

"I don't know mum, I tried the first couple of days but she challenged everything I said and it made me mad so I just started showing her I was better than her in every way. I want to let Pam in but she is so hateful that I quiet trying and just ignored her. She knew Luke would protect me so she left me alone for the most part." Arya explained.

"I know Pam can come off very harsh and part of that is just her, she has always been that way and we will talk to her also, just please be a little nicer and realized that you can learn a lot from her, okay" Sookie said pulling Arya in for a hug and then kissing her head.

After that Arya left to find Luke and Pam and then wait for the little ones to be ready to meet their new momma. Eric took that time to tell Sookie about the little children and what he had named them and why. She was so happy that they would have a big family but worried she was not ready for that after just reconnecting with Eric and Arya. However she stayed quiet and just listened to her bonded talk about the kids and what has been going on with her brother the last few years. Eric had kept tabs on all those she had cared about. It was going to take her a while to be comfortable once again and not feel like she was dreaming.


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry I have not posted a new chapter, but my computer died a watery death when my daughter dumped a whole glass of water on it, This means I have lost all my stories and notes on them. But do not fear I am workin hard on paper and as soon as I can afford a new computer will finish my stories and post new ones. Sorry people….


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three months since Sookie had been rescued and they were all reunited with their daughter and the other children. Eric could not remember ever being so content in his life and had to chuckle as to how he finally got to this point in his life. It had only taken three weeks for Sookie to regain her strength and not so surprising her fiery attitude with it.

Eric had not touched her since the first night he had her back and they rebonded, he had put up a wall around his heart when she was believed dead and he was finding very hard to let her back in. He had been polite to her and they had focused on their new children along with their teenaged daughter who was training for a war she had no place being involved in. Sookie had had enough of his distance and was concerned he would never want her in the way they had once been. She knew from the bond they had that he was still very angry with her and was also very hurt it was just buried very deeply and she doubted that even he knew just how much so. Having become very close to her Great aunty AnaIsis she had confided in her that she feared that Eric and her would not make it at the rate they were going because of the distance he was putting in their relationship.

"Sookie, he need to let him get it out of him, until then he will never allow you back in to his heart." AnaIsis had told her niece who was very distraught at how things had changed.

"How do I do that, when I ask him if he is ok or if we are he always says we are and he hugs me closely but then will not go any farther than that." Sookie told her aunt with bloody tears leaving long lines down her small face.

"You need to get him to see how he is feeling and get him to let it out, get him to rage and fight and scream and make him see that you still love him and want him afterwards. I think he is scared of losing you once again." She had told her niece as she hugged her close.

That evening AnaIsis and the others took all the children out for the night so Sookie could work on getting Eric to open up to her. It had not been easy.

"Eric we need to talk?' Sookie had started and he raised his eye brow at her.

"Is something wrong, have we heard any news yet on the other?" Eric asked her and she shook her head at him.

"We are what is wrong, you are still holding in your feelings and pushing me away, do you not want me anymore?" she asked softly looking at him with huge blue eyes that shown the bloody tears building.

"nonsense we are fine Sookie" he told her trying to pull her close but she pushed out of his arms and moved to the other side of the room where she turned to look at him with a scowl.

She had carried her gift over into vampirism but she had yet to get it to work on Eric and a few others. "we are not fine, think of what you just said and try again" she told him with a bite to her voice and he honestly looked confused for a few seconds before commenting.

"nothing I said would imply me pushing you away" but he knew it was a lie as he said it because never before did he call her Sookie unless it was serious and even then he would call her Lover. This made him upset knowing she to could feel the gap between them.

"Bullshit." She spat at him as she lifted the lap next to her and threw it at him. He ducked it easily and glided over to her wrapping his large hands around her arms holding them tightly to her sides.

"It is not we have had other things to focus on right now, this will just take time." Eric spat at her and she knew his anger was nearing the surface as he eyes hard darkened.

"Admit you hate me, you do not trust me. Just tell me how you feel for once not what you want me to hear!" she screamed at him and he let go of her with a sigh

"you do not deserve my anger nor is it right to take it out on you, I will try harder to not let it push you away." He said as he went to leave the room and she was not about to let that happen.

"Do not walk away from me you arrogant ass, I am not done yet" she yelled at him with hands on her small hips and stomp of her tiny foot. He had always found this an endearing trait of hers and was surprised to see it had carried over to this new life with her.

He could not remember exactly what was said next all he did remember was flying across the room and pinning her to the wall, "what do you want me to say that I hate you because I do, that I can not stand to look at you because it hurts me and pisses me off knowing you left me, lied about our child, kept her from me for 15 years. That you broke my heart think you were dead, or how I hate my self knowing I failed you both because I should have looked for you, I should have fought for you and her. I should have protected you both and failed. I hate that you make me feel. I hate you, I hate you I hate you" he said emphasizing it with a little push into the wall with each sentence he let out. She seen his tears start to fall and leaned in to kiss them away as he repeated all the pain and hurt once again until she finally caught his lips with hers and let him take that anger out on her body.

They kissed, bite, scratched each other bloody all the while telling the other the pain and hate they felt, she to had been holding on to so much. They destroyed the room along with their clothes and left marks that were sure to leave scars but as they hit their first of what would be many climaxes that night she saw the shift in his eyes and body and could feel it in his touch as he slowed his movement and the kiss to a less punishing pace. As he came back to his self he had been appalled at what he had done to her but at the same time had never felt closer to her either.

They had healed each other and talked then made love the rest of the night and for the first time found the peace that both had feared had been lost. It had not be the cure all but it had been the beginning and from there is where he had found his self tonight. Laying next to his lover holding her close before they started the long night ahead of them. More family was due in and they were going to finally make a push to end the war that had started. So far fighting had been kept to the states and had not flowed over to Europe or the other nations. That was looking to change soon and they needed to end it before many more lives were lost.

Eric sit at the table in what was not a large conference room with the newest arrivals, listening to the reports and putting together plans. Arya, Luke, Jon and Hunter were also listening and helping gather all the intelligence they could. What they knew so far was not good.

"From what I have learned and those I have been able to contact, there is a real fear of exposure to all the different super naturals if this war continues on. A dozen leaders still live and are in hiding with their survivors, many injured. The shape-changers and were's are suffering heavy casualties along with the demon realm. All Halflings and their families found have been murdered and only a handful of safe houses are still standing. We need to move those we can soon or they to will be killed." Ares stated before sitting back down.

"How do we move them or even contact them with out leading the enemy straight to them?" Eric asked.

"The old way, many makers are still here in this part of the world if we try hard enough to reach them and get them to summon their children or speak to them about bringing all survivors to safer places then we should get most of them, the Fairy relations is going to have to pop to each one and pray we can get them out before we are located, it is the only way" AnaIsis said. Eric did not like this answer and stood to pace so he could think around the nerves that was making him want to explode. Good thing he still had Bill to take some of the anger out on.

"From the spies we have in Feary they have all but cleaned out of there and moved into the central America region as command, the four of us have an idea, what if we move all of our allies here while the refuges and survivors we take to the Faery realm. Hunter and I are the only ones able to create a portal. I say we start there, clean out those few left that stand against us. That way they cannot join with Rhoslyn and we have a safe place. Vampires can live there and not sure come to the smell of the fae and the others super naturals can make a home there to. Once we get that we can then bait them to come to where we want, I am thinking either the remote northern Canada or Russia as they have a large area uninhabited." Arya said then sit back down where Luke took her hand giving her the reassurance they both needed. He had become more protective of her and they had officially been dating with both her parents blessing.

"That is not a bad Idea little ones, we could pull that off and we could go back to the old ways easy enough, There is many villages that were closed once the other realms left. We could open them back up. There is at least three hospitals and a few schools that were closed as well that could be opened up, what of the human family members do we allow them also. What about the fact most sups do not get along to trust each other, how are we to address those issues though." Cyprus asked

"We have decided to build a new council like the one that used to be in Faery, each will be represented and they will all have their own village. If they want to mix then we promote this and we take it slow and build trust over time. This is not a perfect suggestion but the alternative is either die or hide until they come for you. I think most will choose our help." Hunter addressed as they had figured out.

"I think this is a good Idea but we will need some people in place to help get this settled and to establish the villages once again. We will need to get started on this right away" AnaIsis pointed out.

"This brings me to what Hunter and I have decided. I hate the idea of this war and honestly do not want to fight in it. So while I hate the ide of leaving Luke for any period of time or my parents we have decided I would stay in Faery with the children. I will start setting up the villages and start getting everything ready for the influx of people. Jon will also be staying as he needs to take over the water fae and get his region up to par with our goals. Then my parents and Luke will be here to fight and help those who need it the most." Arya said with big tears falling. She hated the thoughts of being away from her parents once again but this war had to be finished and she knew if she fought her parents and Luke would be in even more danger by trying to protect her.

Eric watched his daughter close before pulling her up and into his arms, he had been putting off the fighting because he had not wanted her involved. "while I do not want you way from me, I find this idea a good one and you will do good there while you are safe my daughter." He said and Sookie had joined in there hug also.

"Well then the only thing we will have to do now is plan the full takeover of the Fae realm, it should not be too hard as long as we can get in without Rhoslyn knowing and block all her portals and powers. We also will need to train a few Fae and vampires for your protection. While you can fight you have your sister and brothers to also worry about" AnaIsis said holding her hand up to finish. Arya hated feeling the need to be protected, as she was one of the best fighters.

"Well then lets get this planned and start contacting all those we can to get this in motion." Eric said.


End file.
